Another Chance
by Ryoko K
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are the only ones left after the 4th shinobi war but they have a chance to right the wrongs of the past. FemnaruxSasu
1. The Beginning of the End

**I don't own anything, Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Warning:** this is a un-beta version and was done on a phone so there will be lots of grammatical spelling mistake.

* * *

They were done fighting, there was nobody to fight against. After a few years the war finally came to an end, but at a huge cost. The lives of their friends, people who they considered family, all gone, they sacrificed themselves so that, they, may live.

"We weren't strong enough were we?" Naruto asked her best friend who was also the love of her life.

"No I don't think we were" he replied.

It's been so long since they felt this inadequate. For all their training and vow to get stronger, they weren't strong enough to save their precious people. _All those years spent training to get stronger, were_ _it all for nothing?_ Thought Naruto.

The two powerful shinobi stood side by side, overlooking the battlefield, the battlefield that their friends died in.

"You know dobe, we could always use _that_ jutsu, it's not like we have anything to lose," Sasuke said in a monotone.

He was right, she knew he was right, they had nothing to lose. Their friends were all dead, there was nobody left that could miss them and if they use the jutsu then there was a chance. A chance that the jutsu would work, it was their second chance. If the jutsu work then they could get _her_ back, their friends back and they could create a better future with the jutsu, but did Sasuke and her have enough chakra to power it.

 _Use it kit, this is your chance. Don't worry about powering it I'll use my chakra_ said the nine tailed Biju Kurama.

The two surviving shinobi began to set up the seals that would take them back. Once done they both stood at the centre of all the seal arrays and began making long series of hand signs, building up their chakra much as they could, with Kurama building up most of his chakra to power the jutsu.

Suddenly the seal light up, engulfing the surrounding with it bright light. Then the light dimmed down, and the two shinobi that was once in the middle of it all were gone. Nothing was left that would suggest of the ritual that took place not a second ago.

* * *

 _Did it work_ was the thought that ran through Naruto's and Sasuke's mind, as they opened their eyes taking in their surroundings. Both Naruto and Sasuke both widen their eyes as they realised the jutsu work. Their eyes flashing to each other as the children in the room watched them, with a highly confused scarred chunin observing them.


	2. Plans and a Exam

**I don't own anything, Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Warning:** this is a un-beta version and there will be lots of grammatical spelling mistake.

Iruka didn't know what to say. One moment everything was normal, then Naruto and Sasuke suddenly collapse on to their desk. Everybody had stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. The girls were mostly looking at Sasuke though, their vices making Iruka cringe as they demanded what had happen. Suddenly the two woke up. They looked daze with a questioning look in their eyes, Iruka noticed. The two started looking around and their eyes connected. Sasuke's eyes flashed red for a second, then he smirk, Naruto suddenly looked relieved then she started laughing, attracting everybody's attention.

"What are you laughing at Naruto-baka?!" Sakura shouted from where she sat in the classroom.

"Are you laughing at Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked sounding scandalise, as if the thought of Sasuke being laughed at was the most unbelievable thing she'd ever heard. Suddenly all the girl looked at her with fire in their eyes, except for Hinata that is.

"W-wait, that's not what happened dattebayo," Naruto tried to explain, laughing sheepishly.

"Then why are you laughing?" asked Sakura with a condescending look on her face, with Ino right beside her and the rest of the girls behind them.

"Hn, it was just a joke," Sasuke said, defending Naruto, shocking everyone.

"But Sasuke-kun," Ino and Sakura whined in unison.

"Ok, everyone go back to your seats. Naruto, Sasuke go to the infirmary you two," Iruka said breaking up what would most likely a fight, well Naruto getting beat up by the fan-girls that is.

"But, Iruka-sensei," Naruto protested.

"No, Naruto, go to the infirmary, you too Sasuke."

Naruto and Sasuke both got up from their seat and walk out of the classroom in silence, a few moments later Naruto tripped half way to the door, causing everybody to laugh at her.

"Don't laugh at me, I'll be Hokage one day dattebayo," Naruto proclaimed and stomped out of the classroom with Sasuke in front of her, smirking the whole time.

"Alright everyone back to work," Iruka said, his mind running through different scenarios about what happened. _What could possibly cause Sasuke to defend Naruto like that; it'd never happened before. Did something happened last night that I don't know about and what was with them collapsing like that._

* * *

The two time-travellers walk to the infirmary, a comfortable silence between the two of them. Once there the medic checked them over, declaring that nothing was wrong with them. Sasuke snorted knowing that there was nothing wrong with them; they had only collapse due to the jutsu taking effect on their younger bodies.

The duo walked backed to their class. They both stop at the front of the door, the sounds of their classmates talking to each other could be heard all the way out there. The two turned to look at each other, Sasuke's eyes flashing red again as he activates his Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto entered the world of Tsukuyomi.

"So what should we do teme," Naruto asked.

"Let everything play out like the other timeline, that way everything would be predictable. We also don't need people to be suspicious so be careful. We'll start changing when we're genin," Sasuke replied.

"Maybe I should reveal I'm a girl, wouldn't that be a shock." Naruto laughed, head back as she held her stomach.

"Hn, that would be a shock especially when we accidentally kissed," Sasuke said putting emphasis on accidentally.

Their conversation ended, what seem like 10 minutes in the genjutsu, only a second passed in the real world. Sasuke walk into the class with Naruto behind him. Pretending like nothing happened between them, the two continue to act as they did at that age.

* * *

As the week went on it was finally time for the genin exam to take place. The two time-traveller made sure that they acted as they did before, making sure that everything so far was as it was on the other time-line. The duo made sure that they're trained enough that they were finally adapt to their new body.

Since they came back they realized that their taijutsu, ninjutsu and weaponry skill were horrible, it was nowhere near as good as it was before they came back. So they spent all their time training, getting back in the best possible shape that they could. The two would meet up with each other several days a week after and before the academy and trained together, being careful not to make anybody see the change in their behaviour towards each other.

Sasuke smirk at his exam paper, he couldn't believe how ridiculously easy the written portions were. _It must be because of the civilian council,_ he thought. As he remembered during this time the civilian council had a lot of control when it came to the academy curriculum, thinking that book smart was more important than ninjutsu and taijutsu. Also making sure that the civilian born children had a higher chance of graduating.

Sasuke started writing and finished not long after, looking up at the only clock in the room he realized it only took him around ten minutes to finish all the questions. He glanced at Naruto and saw her frustrated face knowing that it was all an act, _but then again nobody would be able to tell it was all an act, I'm the only one who can tell the difference,_ Sasuke thought. You don't go through life and death situation with each other several times and not be able to what's on each other's mind.

Naruto, as Sasuke predicted was finding the test extremely easy, but as they both agreed before, Naruto would continue to act as the dead-last until they were genins. She grip her hair with both hands trying to look as frustrated as possible, hoping that she wouldn't over do the act.

Not long later, they were all outside taking the taijutsu part of the exam, which Sasuke ace at. Naruto on the other hand made sure that she was on the lower end of the spectrum. It wasn't long after that they were all back inside. Everybody was so nervous that you could feel it in the air.

The ninjutsu portion was the last part of the exam, making everybody nervous and jittery. Finally it was Naruto's turn. She walked to the side door connected to the room that they were in. Once there She made sure to act nervous and then straightened her back.

"Alright Naruto, you only need to create three bushin," Iruka said smiling kindly at her.

Naruto made the necessary hand signs, knowing that she would over power her clone and fail. No matter what she did she could never do a bushin, no amount of chakra control exercise helped her.

Once her clones were made, she looked to the side to look at her clone. It was pale in every aspect, having a stupid look on the clones face. She then looked to Iruka sensei knowing what he would say, but it didn't help in the least how much it hurt to look at his disappointed face.

"You failed, Naruto," Iruka said.

"C'mon Iruka I'm sure you can give Naruto another chance," Mizuki said from where he sat

"I can't Mizuki, she already tried three times and fail," Iruka said.

Naruto walk out of the class, head down looking dejected. In reality she was smiling as she walk to the swing son the tree knowing that Mizuki would approach her. She'll just have to wait, making sure that her mask was up the whole time.


	3. The start of the Plans

**I don't own anything, Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

 **Warning:** this is a un-beta version so there will be lots of grammatical and punctuation mistake.

Naruto waited at the swing under the shade of the tree, watching as parents congratulated their children on becoming genins. She listened as mother's gossips to each other, eyeing her with disgust, glad that she didn't graduate. She looked up as Sasuke walked pass her, smirking as he pass right in front of her. She smirked in return hoping that nobody noticed. Most people would assume that he was smug about the fact that he pass and she didn't, but they both knew that wasn't true. It was just a signal to her that everything was going as plan.

Suddenly Mizuki appear beside her, he smiled at her in a comforting way that she knew to be fake. They both disappeared and sat on the balcony of Naruto's apartment.

"Iruka-sensei's tough but he isn't against you," Mizuki stated.

"Then why, why only me?" Naruto asked.

"He wants you to be strong, with all his heart, but that will never happen if he goes easy on you. He's like you, you know no parents, no family." Despite knowing what Mizuki was doing, she couldn't help but acknowledge that there were some truths behind his word.

"This time I really wanted to graduate," Naruto said sounding anguish. _Here it comes, this is the moment. I got you now Mizuki._

"Then I guess I got to tell you, it's a secret, but I'm going to let you in on it." Mizuki said as she turned around, making a surprise and shock expression. So Mizuki started telling her about the scroll of sealing just like she remembered. Where to get it, and where they should meet afterwards.

Not long the sun set and the moon shone brightly against the night sky. Naruto sat at the base of the tree in the forest the scroll in front of her. A few minutes later Sasuke appeared in front of her.

"Dobe," he greeted with a smirk, a soft look in his eyes. Most people would think that he was smug all the time, but she knew better, she was able to tell the difference with just a look in his eyes that most people wouldn't see.

"Teme," she said in return. Sasuke sat next to Naruto with the scroll in front of them, he activated his sharingan, memorising as much as he could before Mizuki and Iruka arrived. An hour pass by with Sasuke memorising most of the jutsu before they sense Iruka heading their way. Sasuke shushined away knowing that Naruto could take care of herself and that she didn't need his help. Naruto was glad that she started on some harsh training five minutes after Sasuke started memorising jutsu after jutsu, otherwise she wouldn't look like as if she trained to use the kage bushin at all. Not long later Iruka arrived before Naruto's resting form.

"It's all over Naruto," the chunin said. Naruto started laughing, she couldn't help herself, and the look on Iruka's face was just too hilarious.

"You caught me already, not bad sensei, I only had time to learn one technique," Naruto said. Iruka was confused, _what is she talking about? Has she been out here practicing, she definitely had if the stain and the sweat are any indication_ he thought.

"Listen Iruka sensei, I'm going to show you this amazing jutsu and you're going to let me graduate, that's the way it works right. Anybody who learns a jutsu from this scroll passes," Naruto said, hoping that was the right thing to say.

"Where did you get that notion Naruto," highly confuse, yet certain things were beginning to click in his brain.

"Mizuki-sensei told me about it, he told me where to get the scroll and about this place dattebayo," she said. Iruka was shocked, he couldn't believe it, _his childhood friend had said that to Naruto_. Suddenly the sound of kunai piece the air.

"Look out!" Iruka shouted pushing Naruto out of the way.

"So that's the way it is," Iruka grunted.

"Naruto, give me the scroll," Mizuki said trying to convince Naruto to try and give him the scroll.

"Naruto don't let Mizuki get the scroll. The scroll contain many jutsu that can put the village in great danger, Mizuki used you to get to the scroll, so that he could have for his own power," Iruka shouted, blood running from the side of his mouth. Naruto didn't know what to do now. She felt guilty that Iruka-sensei had to get hurt, knowing that she could do something about his pain, yet she didn't because of the plan. It didn't feel right with her, letting a fellow shinobi get hurt knowing that she could have done something about it, it just didn't sit right with her.

The two shouted at her trying to convince her into giving the scroll to Mizuki and not giving the scroll.

"Oh, I'll tell you who's really lying," Mizuki said. Naruto prepared to look shock knowing what direction the conversation was going.

"No Mizuki,"

"They're been lying to you your whole life, since the decree 12 years ago, everyone knows except you. The decree is that no one can tell you that you have the kyuubi sealed inside you. You are the kyuubi," Mizuki said, sounding more insane with every word the uttered.

"No that's not true," Iruka shouted trying to get to Naruto.

"Die Naruto," Mizuki shouted as he threw his Fuma Shuriken at Naruto tried to scramble away.

"NARUTO, GET DOWN!" hovering over her protectively was Iruka with a Fuma Shuriken in embed upon his back.

"Why?" Naruto asked despite already knowing the answer yet, she couldn't help but ask. So Iruka explain how they were the same, and apologise for not being there for her. Of course Mizuki had to go and ruin the moment with his bitter rants about the Kyuubi. Naruto ran knowing that that was what she did in the other timeline, hoping that the outcome would still be the same and that Mizuki won't kill Iruka-sensei and that he wouldn't get away with it.

Naruto sat and listen as the two chunin argued about her, with Iruka defending her and Mizuki badmouthing her.

"She's nothing like the demon fox, she's Uzumaki Naruto, of Konoha no Sato," She couldn't help but cry as she heard those words again, even after all these years, it still had a huge impact on her. Naruto jump out punching Mizuki in the face as he was preparing to kill Iruka. Iruka's eyes widen in shock as he saw Naruto.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'll kill you and that's a promise dattebayo," Naruto exclaimed. Naruto put her hand in her signature jutsu and shouted out the name of her favourite techniques. A second later there were hundreds of kage bushin surrounding the clearing. Iruka looked on in shock realizing that they weren't the normal bushin jutsu taught at the academy, but the kage bushin. He smiled in pride as Naruto stood before him ready to defend him. All the clones jumped at once and punched Mizuki, leaving a pile of bloody flesh on the forest floor.

"Sorry I kind of got carried away, you ok Iruka-sensei,"

"I'm fine Naruto, come here a minute a got something I got to give you," Iruka said as he got up. "Close your eyes," Naruto did as she was told knowing that Iruka was going to give her his hitai-ate.

"You can open your eyes now. Congratulation Naruto you graduate," Iruka said. Naruto open her eyes as the sun shone over the horizon and in front of her was Iruka, smiling proudly down at her. She couldn't help it she started crying, and hugging Iruka for all he was worth, even though she knew what was going on most of the time. Hearing all those words again bring out all the horror of the war and reinforce her will to change the future for the better, not for her but for all her precious people.

It was the day of team placement day, Naruto got ready, eating her ramen, she was about to reach for the milk but remembered the incident that came afterwards and so decide to forego the milk. She was excited for the day, today would be the day they start changing the future for the better.

As she was walking down the road she saw Konohamaru trying to hide against the fence with sheet covering himself. _I need to teach him to be stealthier, fences are not horizontal like that_ Naruto thought with a sigh.

"You're mine Naruto," Konohamaru said only to trip over the camouflage sheet as he ran over, face planting himself.

"That was a slick move, that's why I respect you as a rival," Konohamaru said.

"But I didn't do anything," Naruto said with a sweat drop.

"Now fight me fair and square!"

"Sorry can't, I got orientation. As off today I'm a ninja," Naruto pointed to her forehead, where her new hitai-ate was gleaming off the sun.

Naruto arrive at her class, making her way over to Sasuke who was sitting by himself, _even after all these years, he's still a loner. I really need to work on his social skills,_ inwardly sighing at the thought.

"What are you doing here Naruto, this isn't for dropouts," Shikamaru said lazily as hen stopped in his track to face Naruto.

"Oh yeah, do you see this, open your eyes Shikamaru," Naruto said smugness in her tone as she pointed out her hitai-ate.

Suddenly there was the sound of stomping from the hallway, then it suddenly stop as the door was slid open harshly as Sakura and Ino tried to enter at the same time.

"I'm first," they both yelled in unison, panting after the exclamation. They both started arguing, as everybody turned their head to look at the commotion. _Have they always been like this,_ Sasuke thought as he looked at the two girls who would one day be powerful kunoichi.

"Ohayo Sakura," Naruto said as she got up and waved. Sakura ran down the stairs and pushed Naruto out of the way, disregarding her, all attention to Sasuke. _I forgot what Sakura was like before she matured a bit,_ Naruto thought as she laid on the ground.

 _Has Sakura always treated Naruto like this,_ Sasuke thought angrily as he tried to look calm.

"Ohayo Sasuke-kun," Sakura said, suddenly acting demure. Sasuke looked at her not saying a thing. Sakura took that as a good enough answer as she asked, "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Back off forehead, I'm sitting next to Sasuke-kun," Ino argued.

"I was here first," Sakura countered. The argument escalated as other girls argue back and forth about who should sit next to Sasuke. _So childish,_ Sasuke thought.

Naruto got up on the desk, glaring at Sasuke, they both glared at each other, while on the inside they were laughing their head off.

"Naruto stop glaring at Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted as all the other girls glared at Naruto. The girls started to shout and complain to Naruto about her behaviour at her as the glared intensified between the two. The fan-girl stopped complaining as Naruto fell forwards, her lips connecting with Sasuke as they kissed, their kiss deepen for a fraction of a second and they pulled away from each other quickly. The other girls couldn't believe what just happen as the thought they should've been Sasuke first kiss flash through their minds.

"Naruto!" the girls said as they drag out her name, with fire in their eyes. But before the other girls could land a hit on her Iruka walk into the class.

"Alright class, sit down," Iruka said managing to placate the girls long enough that Naruto wouldn't get hurt. Iruka began his speech about the ninja world and what they would face as a ninja.

"Wait I got something to say, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said as she got up from her seat, face serious.

"Alright," Iruka said, wondering Naruto might say.

"I, Uzumaki Naruto, am a…," she started and waited for a pause, knowing that everybody would be wondering about what she would say, "am a girl dattebayo!" Naruto shouted out as she laugh out loud at everybody's expression which range from surprised to shock to disbelief, except for Iruka's who just looked as a amuse at everyone's expression as she did. Nobody knew what to say, Naruto had short haircut and boys clothes, they knew that Naruto looked a bit feminine but so were other boys, so everybody had just assumed that Naruto had just been a bit feminie looking boy. Yet Iruka noticed that Sasuke was surprised but was in fact amused as well.

When everybody was calmed down, Iruka started announcing team placement. With everybody reaction so far the same as before from the past, with Naruto and Sasuke tuning out. Finally it was team 7 turn, Naruto and Sasuke sat straighter, knowing their names were going to be announce, hopefully.

"Team 7, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto," at this point Sakura sulk, thinking that she was stuck with the dead last. "… and Uchiha Sasuke" hearing Sasuke's name announce Sakura cheered, _Shannaro true love always conquer all._

"Iruka-sensei why does Naruto has to be on Sasuke's team?" Sakura questioned.

"Well Naruto had the worst score and Sasuke had the highest score, you Sakura had average score which balance out the team," Iruka answer.

"Hn, I rather have the dobe for a team mate then a fangirl," Sasuke said for the first time.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura trailed off, rejected.

"At least with the dobe, it's easier to improve compare to a fangirl who is deadest on her ways, which could potentially get the team killed," Sasuke said harshly causing everyone to be pensive.

"That may be true but with enough training that can be overcome," Iruka reprimanded.

As class dismiss both Naruto and Sasuke both walked off, it was when they were outside that Sakura called out to Sasuke. The duo both stopped at the sound of her voice.

"Sakura, if you want to become a kunoichi that I'll acknowledge, you must get rid of those fangirl tendencies it'll only get in the way," Sasuke stated in a monotone. Naruto and Sasuke both agreed beforehand that they'll get rid of Sakura's fangirl tendencies as soon as possible. The only effective way that the duo could think off was Sasuke being outright harsh about the reality of what would've happened to fangirls who play kunoichi just so that they could impress their crush. Knowing that Sakura would only listen to Sasuke instead of Naruto, it was agreed that Sasuke would do all the talking when it came to it.

"You do you want to come to Ichiraku Sakura-chan, Sasuke coming too," Naruto said knowing that she would come if Sasuke was there as well.

"Al-Alright," Sakura replied.

They arrived at Ichiraku with Naruto ordering straight away. Sakura didn't understand what was going on, here was Sasuke and Naruto conversing, with more emotion on Sasuke face then Sakura ever saw. When they were at the academy they acted as if they hated each other, But here they were acting as if they've been friends their whole life. The way they looked at each other, Sakura realized, wasn't the ones she was used to seeing, nut if was of something deep that's he couldn't decipher.

The trio returned to the academy after their lunch break. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that Kakashi would be late o they decided to have some fun.

"What are you doing Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said.

"We just setting something up Sakura-chan," Naruto answered for the both of them.

The trapped that the two set up for Kakashi was one of the most elaborate thing they ever came up with, taking up around an hour and a half. Finally it was nearing the time Kakashi would arrive. The three sat together at the desk, waiting for their sensei. It wasn't long that Naruto sense Kakashi heading their way.

"Here he comes," Naruto, excitement in her voice

"How would you know Naruto," Sakura said with a duh tone to her voice, which to Naruto was amused by, to her it just sounded like a child reprimanding an adult.

"Naruto's a sensor Sakura," Sasuke informed.

A few seconds later Kakashi hand was in the door way, as he slid the door pen and the blackboard eraser fell on his head. _Was that it,_ Sakura thought thinking of all the things Sasuke and Naruto mess around with. Thinking that was the only prank Kakashi walked further into the room only to trigger the seal Naruto set up. The seal light up trapping Kakashi in place as the orange paint fell on his head as the seal deactivate right away, Kakashi moved out over the way, thinking that was the last of it and letting his guard down a little, as the other trapped activated flinging kunai towards Kakashi. Kakashi flipped backwards to avoid the kunai only to tripped over a wire causing glue to squirt all over him, as Kakashi tried to block the glue from entering his eyes only to trigger trap with the movement, feather were shot out from a seal, making him look like a chicken. It all stopped after that, thinking that all the prank were over, Kakashi sigh and step forward. _Whoever set up the traps obviously learnt fuinjutsu from somewhere and they're obviously good, too good to be a beginner_ , Kakashi thought looking over the genins who were trying to look innocent.

"Meet on the rooftop," was all Kakashi said as he shushin to the rooftop. The two time-travellers couldn't help it they started laughing, that is until Sasuke laughing crazily, that Naruto punch him to his senses, hoping that Sasuke didn't go back to being mad again, like he did after learning the truth about Itachi. Sakura didn't know what to say, on one hand she wanted to laugh just as hard as the other two, but on the other she couldn't help but feel inadequate, knowing that Naruto who was the dead last knew fuinjutsu which weren't taught at the academy. It made Sakura think that if it weren't for what the fact that students must do a certain ninjutsu and the written test, which she knew Naruto was the worst at, that Naruto might have made top kunoichi. This made Sakura realized that all she knew was what was taught at the academy and nothing else.

On the rooftop Kakashi thought that all the pranks were all over and done with, but when he arrived at the rooftop, he burst into flames for a second then it was gone. Kakashi was relieved that, that was all it was and nothing more. Kakashi looked down at himself, he realized that he looked like fried chicken. Upon closer inspection of himself he saw all the tiny seals written on the feathers themselves. _So that's why I burst into flames, the seal must have activated when I used my chakra, which powered it, releasing a burst of flame that only last for a second,_ Kakashi theorised.

He didn't know what to say clearly one of the genins are a genius when it comes to fuinjutsu. He realised that maybe the genins aren't as clueless after all.

The three genins arrived at the rooftop a few minutes later, Sasuke and Naruto both smirk at the sight of Kakashi who looks like a fried chicken.

"Alright, let's introduce ourselves," Kakashi said as the three sat down.

"Introduce ourselves, well what are we supposed to say," Sakura asked.

"Well, your likes, dislikes, dreams and hobby, things like that," Kakashi replied.

"Why don't you introduce yourself first sensei so we know what to expect," Naruto said.

"Me, I'm Hatake Kakashi, things a like and dislike… I don't feel like telling you, my dreams for the future… I don't really have one, as for my hobbies… I have lots of hobbies," was all Kakashi stated. _He only told us his name,_ Sakura thought.

"Alright blondie you go next,"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo, I like instant ramen, but I like Ichiraku ramen the best and I love my precious people. I hate the three minutes that you have to wait for it to cook, I also hate megalomaniacs and those who don't value their comrades dattebayo. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. My dream for the future is to be the greatest Hokage, bring peace to the elemental nations and marry the person that I love," Naruto said with a soft smile on her face as mention her dreams.

"Alright pinkie your turn,"

"I'm Harun Sakura, what I like… well the person that I like…" at this she giggles while glancing shyly at Sasuke, "my hobby is…" again she glance at Sasuke letting everybody know that she had obviously stalk Sasuke.

"My dream for the future is…" que more giggles and glances, followed by a squeal, "I hate Ino-pig!"

"Broody your go,"

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things. There are few things that I like, and fewer thing or people that I love. What I have is not a dream because I will make it into a reality, I will kill a certain man and marry the woman that I'm in love with and restore my clan with her." Was Sasuke's response. _Could he possibly mean me,_ Sakura thought as he mention someone he loved, hoping it was her that he was in love with. Sakura was of course still naïve and therefore miss the last insinuation. Kakashi of course was about to burst out laughing, he didn't know whether or not Sasuke knew what he just said and the implication behind it. Naruto of course knew exactly what Sasuke meant and turned beet red from head to toe.

In the future they had plan to get married after the war was over, so the two had been engaged. Obviously that was not how it turned out. So maybe this time around they will get married, if everything turned out as planned.

"Good, we have our first mission tomorrow, we will be doing a survival exercise," Just as Kakashi was about to say more he was cut off by Sakura who yelled out.

"But sensei we've already done that at the academy,"

"Yeah, dattebayo," Naruto shouted out knowing that this was her reaction to the bell test.

"This isn't like your previous survival exercise," Kakashi said as he started to laugh evilly.

"Then what's it like?" Sakura asked.

"Of the 27 graduate only nine would be accepted as genins, the other 18 would be going back to the academy meaning that there is a 66% fail rate."

"We work hard to get here dattebayo, what's the point of the exam then," Naruto asked.

"Oh that was just to see who had the potential to be genins, that's how it is I decide whether you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot by 5am," Kakashi said.

"Oh one last piece of advice, skip breakfast…or you might puke," was the last thing Kakashi said as he shushined away.

 **A/N** I hope this chapter was long enough for all those that request that i make the chapters longer. I'm sorry that their weren't many changes so far but i promise their will be more in later chapters. Keep in mind that Naruto and Sasuke are trying to keep everything as close to their past right now so that things can be predictable for them in them as they make changes.


	4. Survival Test

**I don't own anything, Naruto and characters belong to Kishimoto Masashi.**

Chapter 4

"Sakura eat breakfast tomorrow," Sasuke said looking at the spot Kakashi was previously. _Oh, Sasuke-kun you do care for me you're even telling me to eat breakfast, meaning that you must care about my wellbeing,_ Sakura thought to herself as she looked at Sasuke hearts in her eyes.

"What Kakashi said was only a suggestion, we don't need you skipping breakfast and performing poorly in the exercise," Sasuke continued to say.

"Yeah Sakura-chan you should eat as much as you can, you're growing after all," Naruto said to her a huge smile on her face.

"Baka! If I do that, I'll grow fat!" Sakura shouted at Naruto.

"If you train, you wouldn't be having this problem, Look at Naruto, did you see how much she ate at Ichiraku and notice how even with the amount she eats she's not fat. It's because of training that she's able to have a slim figure," Sasuke said as Naruto and Sasuke hope that she'd take that as a challenge and put more effort into training. This way she would be stronger then she was in the other timeline.

"Well see ya Sakura-chan," Naruto said as she started to walk away, with Sasuke getting up and following her.

"Sasuke-kun where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Training," Sasuke replied without turning around.

"Can I come too Sasuke-kun," at this both Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other sharing a look. _Shannaro if he agrees then it would be on step closer to a date, Sasuke-kun would be impress with my determination,_ Sakura thought thinking that it would only be the two of them. Sakura didn't know why the two were glancing at each other, to her it looked like the two were silently communicating. _But that can't be right can it, they were just glaring at each other this morning. They can't possibly be close enough to communicate silently,_ was Sakura's thought.

"Alright, let's go," Sasuke grunted.

* * *

The three started walking out of the academy, once out, they headed towards the training ground. Sakura noticing that Naruto was heading the same way asked, "is your home in this direction Naruto?"

"No, my home is in the opposite direction," Naruto answered.

"Then why the heck are you heading this way!" Sakura shouted a tick forming on her forehead.

"Oh, I'm going to train as well," was the answer out of Naruto. _No if Naruto comes, I won't have any alone time with Sasuke-kun,_ Sakura wailed inside silently.

"Hn, she always go to train after the academy," Sasuke grunted.

"How would you know that Sasuke-kun?"

"We use the same training ground and we usually train at the same time Sakura-chan," Naruto answered for the both of them.

Finally the three reach the training ground, where the three started their warm up. Sakura started her kunai and shuriken practice, know that she had a pretty good aim she turned around about to ask Sasuke whether he saw her and whether he was impressed. When she turned around expecting Naruto and Sasuke to be training separately, she found the two sparring against each other, going so fast she could hardly see what the two were doing. In reality the two were going quite slow compare to the speed jounin level shinobi fight in, but Sakura as in experience as she was thought the two were going very fast.

Naruto and Sasuke both knew that Sakura was watching them, they were hoping that seeing the two of them fight that Sakura's competitive streak would take over. As predicted Sakura go competitive, jealous that Naruto had all of Sasuke attention. She started working on her kata trying to speed up as she went along. _I'll practiced, then when I'm finally better then Naruto, Sasuke-kun would definitely spar with me, meaning that all his attention would be on me Shannaro,_ Sakura thought. _Finally she's taking her training seriously,_ Sasuke thought. _This time Sakura-chan with your extra training, things would turn out better,_ was the thought that ran through Naruto's mind as the sparring duo glance at Sakura.

The three genins hopeful train until the sun set, at which point Sakura was completely exhausted, never having train as much as she did that day.

"Come on, Sakura-chan why don't we take you home," Naruto said as she help Sakura up. Sakura too tired to say anything nodded and started to head home, with Naruto supporting her. The three finally arrived at Sakura's home where the two time-travellers dropped her off. The duo started walking home until they pass Sasuke home.

"Why don't you stay at my place for the night dobe? Your house is all the way on the other side of the village," Sasuke said, turning to look at Naruto.

"Did you just want me to cook for you teme," Naruto id a teasing grin on her face. The tip of Sasuke's ears turned red he try to fight the blush down.

"Hn, as if dobe," he said as he entered his home, letting Naruto inside. Naruto immediately entered the kitchen, looking through Sasuke pantry, who looked to be well stocked especially with tomatoes, she began cooking. Sasuke sat and waited for Naruto to finish, in the beginning of their genins days, Naruto would always be the one to cook as Kakashi and Sakura didn't, and Sasuke only knew how to make onigiri, so Naruto would always be the cook on missions that takes several days. Sasuke, even though he never said anything at the time always loved her cooking and it became one of his favourites. It wasn't long until food was ready. Sasuke looked up from his musing and saw that she put lots of tomatoes in the dish, he smiled a small genuine smile, knowing that she cooked the tomatoes just for him as she hates vegetable herself.

"Itadakimusu," Sasuke whispered to her, to which she smiled her fox-like grin at her.

* * *

The next morning that Sasuke woke up, was to the smell of breakfast cooking. Looking on the other side of the bed where Naruto was supposed to be, only to find nobody there. Sasuke got up and walked to the kitchen, where Naruto was making three bento.

"Knowing Sakura, she probably only had a bit of food for breakfast," Naruto said without turning around.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted.

"Since she'll be there already, I'd figure that we should just have breakfast at the training ground," Naruto smiled as she turned around to face Sasuke.

"So what should we do about the test?" Naruto asked.

"Keep it the same, if we try to change it, there's no guarantee that we would pass and become team seven," Sasuke replied.

* * *

When the duo arrived at the training ground, an hour after the designated time, there was Sakura sitting alone besides one of the three posts.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan," Naruto shouted as she walk up to Sakura.

"Naruto-baka, your late, what took you so long and where is our sensei?!" Sakura shouted, looking viciously at Naruto.

"But Sakura-chan, teme late as well," Naruto whine as she point to Sasuke, who stood stoically beside Naruto.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said her personality changing drastically.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said.

"Don't worry about teme, Sakura-chan, he's always like that," Naruto reassured her.

"How would you know that Naruto?" Sakura asked in a bratty tone.

"Because we also see each other in the morning when we train," was the answer from Naruto. _Just how much do you see Sasuke-kun Naruto, just yesterday you mention that you train together after the academy finishes and now you're saying you train before it with him as well. Don't forget about yesterday where you two were looking at each their weirdly and acting like you're friends. Nothing makes sense anymore,_ Sakura thought angrily.

"Oh before I forget, I made breakfast Sakura-chan," Naruto said cheerfully.

"I'm fine Naruto," Sakura said as her stomach growl. Naruto handed Sakura a bento and took one out for her and Sasuke.

"You made some for Sasuke-kun too Naruto," Sakura asked upon realizing she made one for everybody.

"Yeah, I'd figured now that we're a team I thought that we should get along," Naruto answered hoping that Sakura would stop questioning her or coming up with wild theories like her having a crush on Sasuke. Which is not true, she doesn't have a crush on Sasuke, she loves him and he loves her, which is very different from a crush. Sakura nodded accepting the answers.

Two hours later, Kakashi finally showed up. Sakura and Naruto noticing that Kakashi was there jumped up and yelled, "you're late!" Sakura was genuinely mad that their sensei made them wait for hours on end only to show up without a care in the world. Naruto just said it because she never got rid of the habit of saying 'you're late' even if Kakashi was on time.

"Well a black cat cross my path so I had to take the long way," was the excuse Kakashi said.

"You guys ate breakfast," Kakashi noted noticing that the genins did not look hungry like he assumed.

"You gave us an advice, doesn't mean we have to follow it, it's better to fight when you're not hungry," Sasuke said monotone.

"Fair enough," Kakashi replied. _Maybe they do have a chance of pasting my test after all,_ Kakashi thought as he looked at the three genins.

"Let's get started shall we," Kakashi said walking towards one of the post. Taking out an alarm clock he set it to noon.

"It's set to noon, your assignment is to take these bells from me. If you can't get them by noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those post and you'll watch while I eat," Kakashi explained. _He told us not to eat breakfast to make it harder on us,_ Sakura realized.

"But of course you must have realized that cause you all ate breakfast," Kakashi continued.

"Wait a minute, there's three of us and only two bell," Sakura said.

"Well this way, one of you will definitely be tied to the post therefore disqualifying, the person whose disqualifies automatically go back to the academy, but then again all three of you could flunk as well. You can use any weapon, if you're not prepared to kill me you won't stand a chance." Kakashi said.

"But weapons are too dangerous sensei," Sakura exclaimed.

"Especially if you couldn't even avoid that prank," Naruto laughed.

"I admit that the prank was pretty ingenious, but I doubt you had time to set up a trap in the training ground, I also doubt that only one of you were behind it. If I had to guess, Naruto you came up with the idea and set up some of the trap, while Sasuke and Sakura work on the seal. Class clones are usually the weakest link, you can safely ignore them, lowest score, losers," Kakashi said. Sasuke was angry at Kakashi for insulting Naruto, even though he knew that Kakashi only said that, so that they'll fight against each other, it still doesn't help to calm his anger.

"When I say start you may begin," Kakashi said. Naruto, a little angry for the insult, took her shuriken out and prepared to strike Kakashi, knowing that her younger self would have done that for the insult, making sure she went at the speed of a normal genin. Naruto could see Kakashi rushing towards her, she allowed herself to be caught in Kakashi hold, with her own kunai pointing at her.

"I didn't say start," Kakashi said as he held Naruto. _He so fast I didn't even see him move,_ Sakura thought as she backed away. _We sure have a lot of work ahead of us,_ Sasuke thought seeing how slow Kakashi was compare to the future where he went all out.

"I'm starting to like you guys. Get ready… and start," Kakashi said as the three hid.

"A ninja must know how to conceal their movements and hide effectively," Kakashi said. _Well as least they know that,_ or so he thought, everybody did hid except for Naruto who only jumped back a few steps.

"You and me, right now fair and square." Naruto said, standing with her arms cross. _Even after all these years, she's still impulsive, although she improved a bit so that's fortunate,_ Sasuke thought as he watch the whole scene from the tree above.

"You know, compare to the others you're a bit weird. First lesson taijutsu," Kakashi stated.

"Oh yeah the only weird here is your haircut. I bet you're a really old man with that hair of yours," Naruto said knowing that Kakashi was only around 26 but couldn't resist saying the words. Naruto rushed towards Kakashi and aim a kicked at him, only for her kick to be block. Kakashi reach into his back poach and pulled out an Icha Icha book and started reading. Naruto continued to kick and punch Kakashi, only for her attacks to be blocked, but then again, she wasn't going all out so she wasn't worried that all her attacks were being blocked. Naruto saw an open and was preparing to punch Kakashi in the face only for Kakashi to get behind her. Suddenly remembering what happen to her when Kakashi was behind her like that, she tried to get away, but wasn't fast enough.

"Naruto, watch out!" Sakura shouted.

"A thousand years of death," Kakashi shouted the name of the technique as Naruto went flying towards the river with a shout, "raaappppiiist!" coming out of her mouth as she went flying.

"Naarrrru!" Sasuke was heard shouting out. He couldn't stand it, the love of his life just had her butt rape by a perverted jounin. _Well, isn't this interesting, who knew that the antisocial, broody Uchiha cared for the class clown,_ Kakashi thought, mildly interested on how the two knew each other so well for Sasuke to care about Naruto's well-being.

"Ok, where was I?" Kakashi asked himself as he flicked open his book. Sasuke flipped open his holster, preparing to send shurikens Kakashi's way. Sasuke threw with deadly precision, almost nailing Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto came out of the river, soaking wet with her jumpsuit clinging to her frame, showing off some of her curves. Even though Naruto was only 12, you c

"What are you doing now, you know if you don't take a bell by noon, you won't get lunch."

"I know, I know, you perverted sensei,' Naruto replied.

"I will pass this test and become a ninja, dattebayo," Naruto said with such conviction, that Kakashi started to believe her. Suddenly seven clones jump out from the river, running towards Kakashi they prepared to attack.

"Great technique but I don't think you can hold it for very long, you talk like you're the best, but your still the worst student," Kakashi criticize. A second later Kakashi felt Naruto holding him from behind.

"Didn't you say don't let your enemies get behind you sensei?" Naruto asked. All the other clone started holding Kakashi down, with one preparing to punch him. Kakashi substitute himself with one of Naruto's clone, just as the punch was about to reach him. When the punch did land, Naruto ended up punching herself in the face. Naruto dispel the jutsu leaving only herself in the clearing. Seeing something glint on the ground, Naruto walked closer towards it and realizing that it's a bell, she started looking around knowing that it was the trap. Wanting to keep the outcome the same as before, Naruto reached towards the bell.

"Ha, he must have dropped it when I attack him earlier, I did it dattebayo," She exclaims loudly. She set off the trap as her hands were millimetres away from the bell. She dangled upside down as she tried to reach for the bell. A hand reached towards the bell, taking it into his hands.

"Oh, Naruto, if something seems obvious then it's most likely a trap," Kakashi informed Naruto nonchalantly.

"A ninja must see through deception." At this Naruto growled. _This is my chance,_ Sasuke thought as shuriken and kunai came whooshing out from the tree line hitting Kakashi. As Kakashi fell over, there was a whoosh sound as Kakashi was engulf in smoke, a log fell out from the smoke with shurikens and kunai embedded in the log. Sasuke moved jumping from tree to tree hoping that things turned out like the way they did before. Sakura started following Sasuke, hoping that he hasn't been caught yet. _So that's where he is,_ Kakashi thought as he was finally able to divert his attention from Naruto to Sasuke. _Sasuke, where'd you go, don't tell me Kakashi sensei caught up to you. No he can't capture my Sasuke I won't let him,_ Sakura thought worriedly.

Sakura stop seeing Kakashi at the base of the hill. _Phew, hopefully Kakashi-sensei didn't hear me,_ Sakura thought.

"Sakura, behind you," was the whisper coming from behind Sakura. Sakura turned around encountering Kakashi crouching to her level. Sakura screamed at which point Kakashi cast a genjutsu on her, making her look dazed.

In the illusion Sakura stood alone in the clearing, she started looking around, suddenly somebody called her name.

"Sakura," they rasp out.

"Sasuke-kun is that you?" she questioned, turning to the sound of the voice. There he was as she turned around with kunai and shuriken embedded in him, leaning against a tree.

"Sakura, help me," Sasuke cried desperately. Sakura didn't know what to do, her eyes started tearing up at seeing Sasuke like that, she then scream and in the end fainted.

"I think I overdid it, but she's got to learn to see through these things. Second lesson genjutsu," Kakashi thought out loud as he flick another page of his book.

* * *

Sasuke turned to look behind him, seeing Kakashi leaning against a tree, flicking over the pages of his book. Sasuke threw his kunai towards Kakashi. Kakashi seeing this moved out of the way, dodging the incoming attack. Sasuke threw a kunai, activating a trap, almost nailing Kakashi to a tree. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi, after he dodge the trap, aiming a kick towards Kakashi head. Kakashi blocked the attack with his arm, holding Sasuke leg with his hand. Sasuke twisted aiming another kick, only for it to get blocked and held as well. Kakashi released Sasuke upon realizing that he almost got the bell. Sasuke prepared flick through hand seals at a fast rate, stopping at the tiger seal.

"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu," Sasuke said as a great ball of fire was released. Sasuke looked around as he stopped the jutsu knowing that Kakashi was underneath him.

"Where, you might ask? I'm right where you least expect me to be," Kakashi said as his hand emerge from the ground. Gripping Sasuke's leg he dragged Sasuke down burying him until his neck was left. Kakashi started to walk off leaving Sasuke buried.

* * *

Kakashi arrive just in time to see Naruto about to eat lunch. Sitting cross legged with the bentos in front of her.

"Yo," Kakashi said, freaking Naruto as he stood behind her. Naruto hoping that expression was shocked tried to tell Kakashi an excuse.

"I was just joking sensei," Naruto said laughing awkwardly.

"Nice try," Kakashi deadpan, as he tied Naruto up attaching her to the middle log.

* * *

Sasuke, meanwhile was still stuck and was using his chakra to free himself, when Sakura ran out of the forest. Stopping mid run, she turned to see Sasuke still buried with only his head above ground. She almost fainted so she shook her head, looking straight, she turned to her side to confirm what she saw.

"Sakura," Sasuke said. That's when Sasuke lost it she shook her head, hand holding her head as she screamed out, "Sasuke-kun just a head without a body and he's talking!" at which point she fainted again. It was hard for Sasuke to imagine the woman Sakura would become later on in life.

Sasuke finally got out and went to check on Sakura. When she started to wake up, Sakura seeing that Sasuke was okay started hugging Sasuke as she giggled insanely with Sasuke trying to push her off.

"I still need to get one of those bells, last time I touch one, next time I'll get one," Sasuke said.

"That's great Sasuke-kun," Sakura said trying to be cheerful. _I can't believe it he touch one of them, which means I'll never get my hands on those things, meaning that I'll have to go back and we'll be separated forever,_ Sakura despaired on the inside.

Suddenly the alarm went off signalling the end of the exercise. Sasuke started walking off with Sakura following him. The three sat in front of Kakashi with Naruto in the middle tied to the post, Sasuke and Sakura besides her.

"About the exercise, I won't send any of you back… all three of you are being drop from the program," Kakashi said hampering the happy mood that had bloom at the beginning of the sentence.

"Drop from the program that mean we can never become a ninja!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke rushed towards Kakashi in his fake anger letting go of all the anger he felt when Kakashi ass rape Naruto, making sure not to overdo it. Kakashi caught Sasuke pining him to the ground.

"Let go of Sasuke-kun," Sakura exclaimed.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja, you think it's all a game. Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you considered that for one moment. You guys don't even realized what this exercise is all about. Use your head, three genins to a squad, why do you think we would do that. It's so basic team work." Kakashi stated.

"It's too late now, if three of you would come at me, you would have had the chance. Well anyways it's over," Kakashi continued.

"But wait there were only two bell meaning that two of us would have it, leading to group conflict," Sakura said.

"Exactly, I purposely set it up this way, I wanted to see if you could overcome that, put the squad instead of yourself. It never even cross your mine. Sakura, you were too busy obsessing about Sasuke who wasn't even there, while Naruto was right in front of you and you didn't even lift a finger to help her. Naruto, you do everything on your own, everything and you Sasuke, thought the others so far beneath you that they'll worthless." Kakashi said listing their faults. Naruto and Sasuke all the while was eternally celebrating that they've fooled Kakashi, especially with the slip up before they thought that Kakashi might be on to them.

"For example, Sakura kill Naruto or Sasuke gets it," Kakashi reach into his back pouch and pulled out a kunai, placing it beneath Sasuke throat. Naruto panicked looking back and forth at Sakura and Sasuke, while internally happy that everything turned out alright.

"That's what happen on a mission when one of you is taken hostage," Kakashi said pulling the kunai away from Sasuke throat.

"Did you look at this stone, they'll ninja who are honoured as heroes of the village," Kakashi said as he walked toward the memorial stone.

"That's what I want to do, I want to be a hero dattebayo," Naruto said remembering what she had said in the other timeline.

"They're a special kind of heroes, they're all KIA," Kakashi said glancing at Naruto.

"Ohh, what's that? That sounds cool," Naruto said internally cringing at what she said, already knowing Kakashi's past, she couldn't help but be embarrass of what she said to him. It was insensitive she realized to say that in front of Kakashi knowing his past, but right now she knew she had to say and act like that, because in that moment they didn't know each other, they weren't close enough to share those stories, not yet. It reminded Naruto of what happened in the future dampening her internal mood.

"It mean kill in action, they all died," Sakura sain seriously. She finally expressed her internal emotion at hearing this, knowing that she could show those emotions now without looking suspicious.

"It's a memorial stone, some of my closes friend's name are engraved here. Alright I'm going to give you one more chance, you'll have three hour to grab a bell. Eat lunch now but don't give any to Naruto, if anybody tried to feed him, that person would automatically failed," Kakashi said, then left the clearing.

Sasuke and Sakura both open the bento and began to eat, Sasuke knowing that Naruto was hungry looked at her side ways and smirked. Naruto knew what Sasuke was teasing her and was waiting for her stomach to growl to before he say anything, pouted. Not a second later, Naruto's stomach growled signalling that she was hungry. Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their heads to look at Naruto.

"This is no big deal, I can o days, weeks without eating dattebayo," She said pouting. Her stomach growl again at which point Sasuke offered his lunch with a smirk on his face.

"Sasuke, we were told not to give Naruto anything," Sakura said looking at Sasuke.

"Hn, she'll slow us down if she doesn't have something," Sasuke said still looking at Naruto with a smirk on his face. Sakura offered her lunch to Naruto as well. Signalling to Naruto and Sasuke that it would be fine to feed Naruto.

"Thanks," tears pooling in her eyes.

"Don't thank me just hurry up and eat," Sakura said. Sasuke picked up some rice in his chopstick and bought it closer to Naruto with a soft look on his face. Sakura looked at Sasuke noticing the same soft look that he had when he was at Ichiraku was shown on his face as he fed Naruto. Naruto, herself couldn't help but blush, knowing that these were the sort of thing cheesy couples do. When the food entered her mouth, smoke appeared as Kakashi made his dramatic entry. Kakashi came out of the smoke at which point Naruto and Sakura screamed, while Sasuke being cool as he was just grunted.

"YOU! You broke the rules, I hope you're ready for the punishment, any last words?" Kakashi asked.

"but you said, you said there were three of us, that's what you said and that's why Sasuke and Sakura fed me," Naruto said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke taking this as his cue continue on, "we all in this squad and we're in it together."

"Yeah, that's right," Sakura said passionately.

"The three of you are one, that's your excuse," Kakashi asked seriously.

"You all pass," Kakashi continued with an eye smile.

"You're the first squad that ever succeed, they did exactly as I said and fell into every trap. They couldn't think for themselves. A ninja must see through deception. In the ninja world those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their friends are worst then trash," Kakashi states.

"He's, He's kind of cool," Naruto said with tears in her eyes, then she suddenly started crying.

"I did it, I did it dattebayo," more tears flowing out of her eyes.

"Good, let's go home," Kakashi said as everybody started to head out of the training ground, except for Naruto, who was still tied to the stump.

"Hey, you guys forgot about me. You always do this dattebayo!" Naruto said struggling against the stump. Sasuke smirk, as he heard Naruto shout out to him and the others.

* * *

 **A/N** Thank you everyone for reading the story, reviewing, added to their favourites and following the story, I appreciate it. I hope you found the rapist comment funny, because if you really think about it, that's exactly what Kakashi did. I feel like I should explain that Naruto and Sasuke did not have sex in this chapter, people can go to bed together and not have sex after all.

I know that Sakura acts a bit childish so far, and I feel like I should explain. When the anime first started, Sakura is actually very childish and tends to act quite possesive over Sasuke, over the course of the series she begins to mature. I want to keep things as close to canon as much as possible and I don't want to make the characters too out of character.

I'm planning on giving Sasuke and Naruto kids but i don't know when,at the end when this is all over, in the middle of the story or before it. If you have any ideas on when it should happen, please tell me in the reviews, I would appreciate it.


	5. Travelling to The Land of Waves

**I don't own anything. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

* * *

Naruto waited as everybody left without her, _teme you think this is funny don't you,_ Naruto thought angrily as she struggled against the bounds. A few seconds later Sasuke shushin next to Naruto, unbounding her.

"What took you so long teme?!" Naruto exclaim looking at Sasuke.

"Hn, shouldn't you have use the escape jutsu dobe," Sasuke said as he smirked at Naruto.

"I know that, I just didn't think of it," Naruto lied, as she blush crimson.

"You still don't know the jutsu do you dobe," Sasuke deadpan. Despite all the things that Naruto learned over the years, there were still basics jutsu that she still didn't know or couldn't do, she just didn't have enough chakra control or she was never taught. Most of her jutsu were high ranked, some were even forbidden.

"Come on, I think we need to go see the Hokage," Sasuke said.

The two shushin to the Hokage Tower, walking in to the tower and towards the Hokage office. They stop in front of the door, as the two looked at each other.

"You ready dobe?" Sasuke asked looking at her. He knew what she was thinking, they were both thinking the same thing.

"What if he thinks we're crazy?" she whispered, her eyes haunted. Sasuke knew that if the Hokage didn't believe them then it would be a huge blow to Naruto herself. She wouldn't be able to handle it, knowing that the person she considered a grandfather, would considered them crazy at best and thinking they're enemies spy at worst and handing them over to T and I for questioning. Sasuke knew that they've been delaying it for too long, finding excuses such as helping keep the future predictable.

"Let's just go in," Sasuke said, about to knock on the door of the office. Suddenly, a tan hand reach out to grip the handle of the door, and Naruto burst in.

"Old man!" she yelled as she burst in. _I guess she finally summoned up her confidence after all,_ Sasuke thought looking at Naruto as she stood in front of the Hokage with a huge smile on her, knowing that they were fake, and was only a mask to hide her insecurities. Sasuke walked in closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke-kun, what bought you here," the aged Hokage said, looking at the two of them. Hiruzen had no idea what was going on, last he heard, the two hated each other, or at least that was the idea he got anyways. To see the two of them standing side by side, close to each other like that was strange. The way they position themselves suggest a united front. Hiruzen wondered about the change in attitudes towards each other, the two were rivals, always at odds with other.

"There's something we want to talk to you about Hokage-sama," Sasuke started.

"But there's something we have to do first," Naruto said as she took out some ink and a brush. She started painting seals on the walls. At that point Hiruzen began to protest, concern that Naruto who had never learnt any fuinjutsu was beginning to draw up a seal in the room, knowing that if things go wrong the whole office might explode at best or the whole village at worst.

"It's okay Naruto knows what she's doing," Sasuke said, but Hiruzen was not reassured by his words, but allowed Naruto to continued, giving her the benefit of a doubt, even though it might not be his best decision logically. As she pushed chakra in to the seal, Hiruzen waited for the worst but nothing happened, the seal just glows, and the room lit up, covering all the surface of the office. Parts of the lit up in sparks as if something tiny exploded on its surface.

"It seems you had bugs in the office," Sasuke commented looking at the different spark that went off.

"When did you learned fuinjutsu Naruto-chan," Hiruzen said hoping that they weren't spies. Hiruzen concluded that the seal must be a privacy seal, which also destroy all the bugs in the room.

Naruto knowing that was a good opening as ever said, "Oh you know when I was around 17." She watch as Hiruzen gave her a confused look. Hiruzen's mind was whirling with theories about what she meant, coming to the most logical conclusion he could think of.

"Are you a spy then," Hiruzen asked calmly, face blank of any emotion.

"No," Sasuke said monotone.

"Then, explain," Hiruzen ordered.

"Alright," Naruto said taking a deep breath then exhaled, "Sasuke and I are from the future and there was a Fourth Great Shinobi War, all the nations banded together and tried to defeat Madara Uchiha. Madara combined all the bijuu together and created the juubi, then Kaguya was released from her prison and she tried to take over the world. Only Sasuke and I survived and we used a forbidden time travel jutsu, Kurama offered up his chakra so that we could use it and he went into a deep sleep so that he could recover his chakra and he just only woke up not a few minutes ago." Naruto said all in a rush.

"What?" Hiruzen said slowly only, catching half of what Naruto said, something about time-travel.

 **"** ** _Now you've done it kit, maybe you should have gone slowly in the explanation,"_** Kurama said from where he sat in her mine-scape.

 ** _"_** ** _Bring him into your mine-scape kit and I'll show him your memories of the war and anything necessary that he should see,"_** Kurama said.

"That's a great idea Kurama," Naruto said. Sasuke looked towards Naruto raising one of his eyebrows at the comment, wondering what was being said.

"Who are you talking to?" the Hokage asked, looking at Naruto blanked out for a few seconds, then suddenly started talking.

"Oh, I forgot you don't ha, Jiji?" Naruto said looking at the Hokage. Then she was started walking towards Hokage her hands out, but as her hand was about to touch him, it was stopped. Hiruzen didn't know whether the two in front of him were spies that's just spouting unbelievable lies or they were actually Naruto and Sasuke and the two of them were crazy or everything they said were true and they were from the future.

"Don't worry Jiji, I'm just taking you t my mine-scape," Naruto said, smiling softly. Hiruzen let go of the hand in front of him and let Naruto touch his forehead. He open his eyes and there in front of him was a huge cage, inside the cage was the kyuubi looking at him lazily. _I guess this is Naruto, the kyuubi inside the cage proves it. Now to figure out whether she's crazy or telling the truth,_ Hiruzen thought. Naruto appeared beside the Hokage, looking between the two.

"That's Kurama Jiji," Naruto informed.

"I didn't know that the Kyuubi had a name," Hiruzen said, looking at Naruto while keeping the kyuubi in his sight. Kurama laughed at the sight before him.

 ** _"_** ** _Call up your memories Naruto and it should appear,"_** Kurama said, looking at Naruto. Hiruzen look suspiciously at Kurama, wondering why he was being so nice and cooperative.

Suddenly he was assaulted by memories, most were fleeting and he was spared from most of the gruesome memories but some managed to be shown to him. He saw the news of his son's death, Tsunade being Hokage, Naruto and Kurama getting along and fighting together, the treat of Akatsuki, the Fourth Great Shinobi War, Danzo, he couldn't believe what Danzo had done, Naruto and Sasuke falling in love with each other, Kaguya being revived, Madara battling against everybody, the fight against the Juubi and Naruto and Sasuke being the only people surviving the war. The memories ended when the two used the time-travel jutsu. Hiruzen collapsed from the memories that assaulted him.

"I see, I'm so sorry Naruto-chan," Hiruzen said looking sadly at Naruto. The two open their eyes, exiting Naruto's mind-scape.

"So how did it go," Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, for everything you had to go through," the Sandaime apologise.

"Hn, its fine, it was a long time ago," Sasuke said looking away.

"Now what should we do?" the Sandaime asked.

"Well, Orochimaru will attack so we should prepare for the invasion, everybody is so lax that…"Naruto trailed off. The three knew what would happen if Orochimaru was to suddenly attack, everybody would be unprepared and casualty would be high, many innocent people would die in the process.

"You should do something about the civilian council too, they have too much power. They have no idea what they're doing, the academy materials are so basic that most of the graduates aren't prepare enough," Sasuke said.

"These are our immediate concerns as well as Danzo," Naruto stated.

"What about the Akatsuki?" Hiruzen asked.

"We don't know where all their hideout are, we only know of one for definite and I'm pretty sure that was a temporary one. We know one of the hideout is in Amegakure, but we don't know the exact location," Naruto said.

"We can't just enter Amegakure without a reason either, they'll get suspicious. Worst case scenarios we could go to war," Sasuke said.

"We have no idea where Black Zetsu is either, although at this point in time, Obito should be with him. Black Zetsu is constantly moving around spying," Naruto continued.

 **"** ** _You should kill them both!"_** Kurama shouted in Naruto head, causing her to wince.

"Actually I think he might be in Kirigakure, controlling the Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura," Sasuke said.

"No, at this point in time, the genjutsu was broken off. I think the Akatsuki are coming after him soon," Naruto said, trying to ignore Kurama's command of killing Zetsu and Obito. While she agreed that Zetsu should be killed, for all the wrongs he's done over centuries, Obito was being manipulated.

"As I remembered it, it was just before the chunin exam that he was captured," Naruto stated with a frown.

"The others were captured later on," Naruto continued.

"I guess Isobu was easier to capture compare to the rest," Sasuke stated, with the sandaime nodding in agreement.

"So how are we going to prevent that?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you can't just go off on a mission, Danzo would get suspicious, his Root ANBU are everywhere, and you can't just leave, you'll be label as a traitor," Sasuke said.

 ** _"_** ** _Kit, why don't you use the Wave mission as an excuse, Wave is near Kiri, so it would be easy for you to sneak away during the night and warn Yagura about the Akatsuki, preventing his capture,"_** Kurama suggested.

 _"_ _That's the most helpful suggestion that you've given me so far to know,"_ Naruto replied.

 ** _"_** ** _Oi! I've always been helpful you just don't realise it,"_** Kurama said with a huff.

"Kurama said that we could always use the wave mission as our cover, where we can sneak away and warn Yagura," Naruto said to the other occupants of the room.

"Can't you do that thing that you did where all the bijuu met together?" Hiruzen asked.

"If you're going to Wave then you might as well stop by Uzushiogakure on your way back, I'm sure there are many things that could be useful," the Sandaime said. The time travelling duo nodded their head in agreement to the plan.

"I believe this concludes our conversation until we can find more information on the Akatsuki," the Hokage said to the two.

"Oh by the way Jiji, Sasuke memorise every jutsu on the forbidden scroll," Naruto said as she quickly deactivated the privacy seal, grabbed Sasuke hands and the two bolted out of the room, with the Sandaime Hokage yelling Naruto's name.

 _Your really are unpredictable aren't you Naruto-chan,_ Hiruzen thought as he sat down in his chair, shaking his head.

* * *

"Sasuke, I'm in range," Sasuke said over the microphone.

"Sakura, I'm 100 m away," Sakura said.

"Naruto, I'm a meter away dattebayo," Naruto said. In front of her, in the clearing was a shadow, suddenly it move quickly through the bushes.

"The target has moved, after it," Kakashi said.

"Naruto-baka, don't be so loud, now look what you done" Sakura hiss. The three genins chase the shadow until it stopped. All the genins moved closer hiding behind trees to cover themselves.

"What's your distance from the target," Kakashi asked.

"2 m, just five the signal, dattebayo," Naruto said.

"I'm ready too," Sasuke said.

"So am I," was Sakura's reply.

"Okay… Now!" Kakashi commanded. The three genins jumped out of their hiding places, intending to capture the target. Naruto caught it before anyone else, holding Tora in her arms as she yelled, "I got him, I got him," repeatedly.

"Can you verify the red ribbon on the right ear?"

"Yeah," Sasuke grunted.

"Lost pet, Tora captured," Kakashi said seriously.

"CAN'T WE GET A BETTER MISSION THEN THIS!" Naruto shouted over her microphone, causing Kakashi to fall sideways from the volume.

* * *

Team seven watch as Tora was squeezed to death by Madam Shijimi, as she shower Tora with affection.

"The cat deserves it," Naruto said eyeing the cat, knowing that it would escape again sooner or later.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted in agreement.

"No wonder he tried to run away," Sakura said.

"Now then there are several missions available, including babysitting the councilmen's son, helping his wife with grocery shopping and-" Hiruzen was cut off as Naruto shouted "No," repeatedly.

"I want a real mission dattebayo," Naruto said staring the Hokage in the eyes. _This is it,_ Sasuke thought looking at the Hokage. Sakura not knowing what was going on agreed with Naruto completely.

 _I knew this was coming,_ Kakashi thought, looked at the Hokage, not noticing the looks two of his students gave him. Hiruzen, understanding the opportunity provided by Naruto to give her the wave mission, was about to lecture her to keep up appearances, until he was interrupted by Iruka.

"You're just a new genin with no experience, like everyone else you start with simple mission and develop your skills and prove yourself," Iruka shouted slamming his hand on the table.

"Are you serious babysitting isn't a mission, its glorified chores," Naruto said. Kakashi bonked her on the head to stop her from making anymore comment. Hiruzen seeing this as an opportunity lecture her on the ranking of the mission. Looking towards Naruto he realized she wasn't listening as well as everybody else and was just talking about ramen. Hiruzen sigh, knowing that Sasuke and her were more than capable of handling it, but still wishing that everybody else still paid attention.

"Silence," Hiruzen said.

"Oh sorry," Kakashi said as he rubbed the back of his neck while turning around to face the aged Hokage.

"I'm a ninja now and I want a real ninja mission, I'm not a brat that pulls pranks anymore," Naruto said. Hiruzen laughed knowing how true that statement was.

"Alright I'll give you this mission. It's a C-rank mission, you will act as bodyguards to the land of Waves. Bring in the client," Hiruzen said. The door slid open as Tazuna came in, drunk like the first time Team Seven met him.

"A bunch of little snort nosed brats," Tazuna said taking another gulp of his drink.

"You the little one that looks really girly, you expect me to believe that you're ninjas," he continued to say.

"Who's the little one that looks girly," Naruto said laughing, thinking that Tazuna might be referring to Sakura, who looks girly with her red dress and short pink hair.

It wasn't very long ago that Sasuke had convince Sakura to cut her hair. All it took was a compliment to Naruto about the practicality of having her hair short, and the fact that he liked that about her. Leading to Sakura's jealousy which cause her to cut her hair short, hoping that she could win Sasuke affection.

Both Sasuke and Sakura eyed Naruto then step closer to her, reminding her that she was the shortest out of the three, jogging her memories that it had been her that Tazuna was referring to.

"I'm not girly, and I'm a girl," Naruto shouted defensively.

"Are you sure, you have really short hair, like a guy and your wearing that horrible clothing," Tazuna said. Naruto looked down her jacket to her bind chest.

"Yep definitely a girl," Naruto said as she looked up, smirking, amuse at her own joke. Sakura blushed while everybody sweat dropped.

"Baka," Sakura said.

 ** _"_** ** _Hahaha, look at their faces,"_** Kurama said.

 _"_ _I know I'm awesome,"_ Naruto said to Kurama.

 ** _"_** ** _Kit, you're the biggest idiot I know,"_** _Kurama deadpan._

 _"_ _I'm not,"_ Naruto and Kurama argument got interrupted as Tazuna introduce himself.

"I'm master bridge builder, and I expect you to guard me with your life even if it mean that your life is forfeit," Tazuna states seriously.

"Before you go Team Seven, there is something else I want you to do. This isn't an official mission, but I want you to the Land of Whirlpool, into Uzushiogakure, and retrieve as many fuinjutsu scroll as you can, or any jutsu scroll. We had no luck in the past getting past the barriers of around Uzushiogakure, but this time I'm sure you'll get in." Hiruzen said, smiling at Naruto while mentioning the barrier.

* * *

"Hokage-sama, may I ask why Team Seven is requested retrieve scroll from the ruins of Uzushiogakure on our way back?" Kakashi asked, after the three genins had gone home packing.

"Haven't we sent out teams in the past?" Kakashi continued.

"Yes, but they could not get through the barriers around Uzushiogakure, I suspect only those of Uzumaki blood are allow within the ruins, also Naruto knows fuinjutsu, she'll be able to help with the barrier if need be," Hiruzen stated.

"I see," _yeah now I definitely know who set up that prank. Maybe she isn't a dead last after all,_ Kakashi thought.

* * *

In an hour, Team Seven and Tazuna were ready to go, for once Kakashi was on time, in Sakura's experience anyway. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that Kakashi was only ever late for team training and anything unimportant, but when it came to mission and anything of importance he was always on time.

The four walked out of the gate, Naruto was excited. _This is it, this is my chance to save Haku, Zabuza, Yagura and Isobu, was the though running through Naruto mind._

 ** _"_** ** _I know kit, just be patience, we don't need the Akatsuki catching wind of us. That way it's easier to kill them all,"_** Kurama said to Naruto.

 _"_ _We're not going to kill them, we're going to save them no matter what. We can't kill Black Zetsu so we'll going to have to seal him,"_ Naruto exclaim.

 ** _"_** ** _Fool, you should kill them for what they've done,"_** Kurama argued. Naruto ignored him and continued to walk besides Sasuke.

"So Tazuna-san, your country is the Land of Waves right," Sakura began. "Kakashi-sensei, isn't there shinobi in the Land of Wave?" she continued to ask.

"No, there are no shinobi in the Land o Wave. Kiri is the closest to the Land of Waves, but there use to be a hidden village even closer, called Uzushiogakure, but it's in ruin now," Kakashi said.

"Uzushiogakure, isn't that the place that we're stopping by when we come back?" Sakura asked.

"I remember Uzushiogakure, it was also called the Village of Longevity, because the people there lived for so long. I think only one clan resided there though, but as your sensei said it's all in ruins now," Tazuna said.

"Why?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Don't they teach you this," Tazuna asked.

"This is actually the first time I've ever heard of Uzushiogakure," Sakura said.

"Uzushiogakure was destroyed before we were born, Sakura," Naruto said.

"How would you know, Naruto," Sakura asked. Over the weeks that they've been genins, Naruto and Sasuke managed to convince Sakura to train more. Actually it was more the fact Sasuke acted a lot more social and compliment Naruto, therefore causing Sakura to develop a jealousy towards the blond. Both Naruto and Sasuke knew that what they were doing isn't the best thing in the world but they didn't know how to get through to her, how to make her take her training seriously. She won't listen to Naruto, but when Sasuke tries to talk to her for too long she starts to daydream, thinking that Sasuke loves her, she would become daze and lost in thought, her training had suffered from it, as the two time travellers learned the first time they tried it. By complimenting Naruto on her skills, they made Sakura realized that Naruto wasn't an idiot and that nothing in the academy mattered anymore.

"The reason Uzushiogakure was destroyed was because they were feared for their fuinjutsu skills by other nations, Konoha of course allied with them. We've always had close ties with them, even before the village was founded the Senju clan were always close to them. The other nations feared them therefore the other nations destroyed the village thinking that they were too powerful to be left to continue," Kakashi informed. Naruto looking depressed with each passing sentence. Sakura figure that it was because Naruto studied fuinjutsu that she knew about them given all the information she's been told by Kakashi.

"Hey, now that I think about it, I think the clan name was Uzu something, Uzu…" Tazuna trailed off, trying to remember the name.

"Uzumaki," Sasuke said, looking sadly at Naruto, who gave a sad smile in return. Even though she never knew them she still felt sad, about what had happened, it reminded her of all the bad thing that happened in the future, of all the things she lost. It also reminded Sasuke of all he had lost in his life, people who he had loved, he looked over at Naruto, knowing that he still had her and that he would protect her no matter what. _So she knows?_ Kakashi thought looking over at his team, confusion on Sakura's face, and sad smiles on both Naruto's and Sasuke's.

 _"_ _Kit,"_ Kurama said, not knowing how to comfort her.

"Yeah that's it. Hey kid didn't you say your name was Uzumaki?" Tazuna asked.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, looking towards Naruto.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"You don't really look like them, I remembered they had red hair," Tazuna said.

"I get my looks from my dad," Naruto said a happy smile on her face once again. _Does she know? Does she know that Minato-sensei was her father?_ Kakashi asked himself, wondering when Naruto found out. As the five walked they encountered a puddle on the ground, both Naruto and Sasuke knew it was the demon brothers, Naruto feeling mischievous jumped into the puddle and continue to jump on it several times, laughing all the while.

"Ok, Naruto I think you should stop now," Kakashi said, eyeing the puddle, feeling kind of sorry for the ninja that was getting stomp on. He had wondered whether Naruto knew of or not or whether she was just doing for fun, but at least she

"Are you sure she's a ninja?" Tazuna asked eyeing Naruto. Naruto finally walked out of the puddle to the relief of the demon brothers, towards the others who were waiting for her, but ran back really quickly to jump on it again. Then she finally walked away, a few seconds after the four continued on their journey, the two demon brothers morph out of the water, bruises on their faces, attacking Kakashi. Kakashi was once again torn to pieces.

"You'll pay for the bruises brat," one of the brothers said as they rushed forward. Naruto kicked one of the brother's in the face as she turned around, Sasuke attacking the other. The two ran towards the demon brother throwing attacks after attacks, too fast for the demon brother to retaliate or defend from. Their speed were unlike anything that Sakura had ever seen from them before. Sasuke took out his ninja wires, throwing the other end to Naruto, the two started wrapping the wire around the demon brothers binding them together.

"You know Kakashi, you shouldn't fool people like that," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke, what are y-" Sakura said before stopping halfway at the sight of Kakashi standing in front of them. She look towards where Kakashi was torn to pieces, only to find logs of wood. _He must have used Kawarimi no jutsu,_ Sakura thought.

"How did you know," Kakashi asked.

"You're a jounin, I assumed that you would pick up on their chakra signature, so after I saw you torn to pieces I search for your chakra signature." Sasuke said with a small shrug, coming up with a reasonable excuse.

"Well good work team. Now Tazuna-san is there something you want to tell us?" Kakashi questioned turning to Tazuna.


	6. The Fight

**I don't own anything. Sorry if there are any mistakes.**

Tazuna was questioned, and only when they were on the boat heading to one of Nami no Kuni harbour that Tazuna began to tell them everything. Naruto and Sasuke who already knew the story tune him out and expand their sense, searching for Zabuza and Haku. It wasn't long after they got off the boat that, the two sense their presence. Naruto sensing Zabuza's muted chakra signature hiding behind the bush, threw her kunai at him, startling everybody.

"What was that for Naruto-baka?" Sakura hissed at her.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack gaki?" Tazuna yelled.

"Naruto?" Kakashi questioned, with his visible eyebrow rising.

"It was the enemy," Naruto said. Kakashi looked at Naruto skeptically for a few seconds, before making his way cautiously to the bush. Pushing it aside he saw a white rabbit, scared for it's life with a kunai between it's ear.

"Naruto-baka, look what you did," Sakura said feeling sorry for the rabbit.

"Wait, Sakura," Kakashi tried to warn as he realized that it was the enemy, using the rabbit as a substitution. "Every, get down," Kakashi said suddenly, as the sound of a huge sound went whooshing past their heads. Everybody looked up top see a shinobi standing on the sword with his back behind them, with his face turned towards them.

"Momochi Zabuza, Kiri's missing nin," Kakashi informed everybody recognizing him.

"Sharingan no Kakashi, hand over the old man," Zabuza said.

 _I guess I have no choice. I'll have to use it, I won't win in this Situation._ Kakashi thought glancing at the genins.

"What an honour, witnessing the Sharingan this early in the battle," Zabuza said as Kakashi lifted his hitai ate up revealing his sharingan.

"Get into battle formation, protect Tazuna, and don't get involve it's too dangerous," Kakashi commanded.

"Let's end the chit chat here, I have a job to do after all," Zabuza informed before he jumped onto the water, pulling Kubikiribōchō out of the tree. Using his chakra to balance himself, he put his hand in a hand sign, mist surrounded everybody, as it thicken leaving little visibility.

"Be careful, he's an expert on the silent assassination technique," Kakashi warned. "Don't worry he'll probably come after me first, but don't let your guard down."

"Eight spot," was all that was heard in the dense mist. "Larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian veins, kidney and heart. Now which one should I aim for?"

Naruto used a minor Fūton jutsu, getting rid of the mist that surrounded them. Suddenly feeling killer intent, Sakura froze.

"Don't worry Sakura everything will be fine," Naruto said trying to reassure her. At that, Sakura relaxed a little, but still not letting down her guard.

"Are you sure about that?" Zabuza said getting behind their guard. Sasuke stabbed him just as he appeared, the wound leaking out water, revealing that it was just a Mizu Bushin. Another Zabuza after Kakashi arrived at the scene, the Mizu Bushin turned back in to water. Zabuza swang Kubikiribōchō severing Kakashi in half, revealing that Kakashi was a Mizu Bushin. A kunai appeared at Zabuza's jugular, "don't move," was all Kakashi said.

"It's over," hearing that Sakura began to lower her guard as a relief smile slowly spread across her face.

"You don't understand do you? You won't be able to beat me just by copying me." Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, the other Zabuza in front of Kakashi bursting into water. The two continue to fight against each other on the water surface, until Kakashi was trapped within the Water Prison jutsu. _My temporary escape to the water was a huge mistake,_ Kakashi thought looking over to Zabuza.

"You're caught Kakashi, it's impossible to escape. I'll deal with you later, first I'll get rid of them." Zabuza created more clones with the surrounding water, while holding Kakashi hostage. "You're acting big, wearing a hitai ate like a shinobi, but only those worth being listed in the bingo book deserved to be called shinobi, guys like you can't be called real shinobi."

"Take Tazuna and run, you have no chance against him!" Kakashi shouted.

"Naruto," was all Sasuke said, keeping his eyes on Zabuza.

"Yeah I know, dattebayo," Naruto responded.

The mist thicken as Zabuza prepared to attack, only to get a surprise as Naruto use her Fūton with Sasuke's Katon jutsu, making the attack even more powerful, vaporising the Mizu Bushin.

" _Kit, don't overdo anything, we don't want people to be suspicious," Kurama said to Naruto._

"I guess I under estimated you, you're better than I thought," Zabuza said as he created another Mizu Bushin, replacing the one before it. The clone attack but was met with resistance as Naruto and Sasuke fought it. Naruto skidded away as Zabuza kicked her, using the distraction the Sasuke provided as he fought Zabuza alone she created a Kage Bushin. Naruto re-engaged Zabuza again, finishing off his clone as her bushin snuck behind the real Zabuza engaging him in fight, forcing him to release Kakashi. The two started fighting again, creating the same jutsu until they mirror each other. As Kakashi defeat Zabuza, Haku threw his senbons, putting Zabuza in a death state, shocking everybody. Everybody turned to see Haku standing on a tree branch.

"You're right he died," Haku said.

"He's dead," Kakashi informed them as he check Zabuza for a pulse.

"I thank you. I have been waiting for the chance to kill Zabuza"

"By the look of that mask. You're a tracker nin from Kirigakure"

"You're very knowledgeable," Haku observed. He shushin to Zabuza's side, lifting him up, he shushined away leaving the four shinobi and Tazuna.

"Our mission hasn't ended yet, let's take Tazuna-san home," Kakashi said walking back towards the group. Not a second after thee started walking Kakashi collapse.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura shouted concerned. "What happened?"

"Don't worry, he just collapse from Chakra exhaustion," Naruto said, reassuring Sakura with a smile.

* * *

As the three genins, one unconscious sensei (who was being carried) and one bridge builder arrived at the bridge builder's home, Kakashi was deposited on a futon and was sleeping away his chakra exhaustion. Sakura was off helping Tsunami in the kitchen as they prepared for lunch. Everybody was waiting until Kakashi woke up. In that time Sasuke looked over to his right where Naruto sat at the dining table, and smirk while nodding his head towards the door. Naruto, getting the message stood up from the table and started walking towards the door.

"I'm going to check the place out and maybe set up a barrier seal," Naruto said as she walk out the door.

"I'll go with her, Sakura stay here and look after everybody," Sasuke commanded as he too stood up, walking after Naruto. The two made their way out of the house, putting alert seals and barrier seals around the house. The two walked out of the sealed area, keying their chakra signature in, they walk a meter more and began conversing while keeping a look out for anybody that could be spying.

"So dobe what do you want to do?"

"We'll head to Gato's place tomorrow night, tonight we'll rest, we'll gather whatever evidence we can against him an-"

"It won't be that easy dobe," Sasuke said interrupting her, knowing what she was going to say.

"Sure it will, we'll just sneak in there, gather evidence against him, you put him in a genjutsu, then we'll make him call the whole thing off or you copy his handwriting with your sharingan and send it to Zabuza, we send him to jail for his crime, dattebayo." Naruto said not taking any breath as she told her plan to Sasuke.

"Zabuza'll notice that Gato is under genjutsu, and he'll be skeptical if a letter was suddenly sent to him to cancel everything. Don't get your hopes up and forget about these things, I know you're horrible at planning things out, but we have to think carefully this time," said Sasuke smiling softly at her.

"What do you think we should do?" Naruto asked.

"What do I think we should do?" putting an emphasis on I. He smirked looking at Naruto, then started walking closer to her, wrapping her in his arms.

"You know this isn't really the time," Naruto said, her face inches away from Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto, time for lunch!" Sakura said, as she walk outside the house, interrupting Naruto and Sasuke. The two pulled away from each other, as Sakura got closer to them. The two still didn't know how to break it to Sakura that Sasuke was dating Naruto, not wanting to hurt her, they tried to be subtle so that she would subconsciously realise that they were in love.

"There you guys are," Sakura said as she spotted them, standing close together. She felt as if she interrupted something, which she did, as look at the two. The proximity didn't go unnoticed by her and she felt a little disappointed, _Sasuke never stands that close to me and he's never that close. Why? What does Naruto have that makes him compliment her all the time" Why is Sasuke-kun so comfortable with her? They're always together, why can't Sasuke-kun and I be like that?_ Sakura questioned herself, as the three walk back to the house, Naruto and Sasuke walking close together, side by side. Naruto keyed Sakura's Chakra signature to the seal before they entered it.

* * *

"I think I over did it with my sharingan," Kakashi said as he woke up after lunch.

"Are you alright Hatake-san," Tsunami said, noticing that Kakashi was waking up.

"I've been better, it would be around a week before I can move at full capacity," Kakashi answered.

"It better if you lie down and rest," Tsunami scolded.

"Ah, Kaka-sensei, you're up," Naruto said, smiling cheerfully.

"Hn, it's about time," Sasuke said as the three genins made their way to Kakashi's side.

"How are you feeling Kaka-sensei?" Sakura asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just a bit of rest and I'll be back to normal," Kakashi said quelling Sakura's concern.

"You shouldn't use the Sharingan that much Kakashi, especially since you weren't born with it, so your body isn't design for it, no matter how long you had it for," Sasuke said.

"How did you know that I've had it for a while?" Kakashi asked.

"I went through some of my father's belongings, so I know that my cousin Obito gave that sharingan to you," Sasuke said. He didn't actually find that out by looking at his father's belonging but he did look through them so technically he didn't lie, he just omitted some facts.

"Well, you did take down a powerful assassin, so we should be safe for a while," Tazuna said.

"What about the boy in the mask?" Sakura asked, curious.

"He's from the elite hunting unit from Kirigakure, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, sending a smile her way.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke told me," Naruto lied, hoping that they won't get suspicious.

"Does Sasuke always tell you everything, Naruto," Kakashi asked, looking towards her.

"Of course I do, we're best friends," Sasuke said looking at Naruto fondly, while she smiled back at him. _There it is again, that look. I don't understand, I always thought they hated each other._ Sakura thought at a loss. _Unbelievable, I can't believe it took me this long to realise they're in love. I wonder how Sakura will take it when she realised that. Everything will get so complicated. Wait, was that what Sasuke meant when he said he was going to rebuild his clan? Why did I not see this?_ Kakashi thought internally groaning. Kakashi began explaining everything about the hunter in to Sakura, until he finally exhaust her thirst for knowledge. As he talk he began to grow suspicious of the hunter nin.

"Do you remember what the hunter did to Zabuza's body?" Kakashi asked rhetorically. Realising that the hunter nin they encountered was Zabuza's partner.

"You mean the one that's Zabuza's partner? I suspect they'll be out of commission for a week, maybe less." Naruto said as Kakashi and Sakura looked at her, eyebrows raised, in shock.

"Why do you guys always look at me like that every time I say these sort of things? You know, despite my score from the academy, what people say about me and what I seem like most of the time, I'm actually smart enough to realise these things," Naruto said as she looked at their shock faces.

* * *

It was the second night that the four Konoha nin stayed with Tazuna. Naruto and Sasuke both made shadow clones, putting more chakra than usual, so that it won't pop so easily. The two made their way outside, out of the protective barrier that surrounded the house.

 ** _"_** _ **Alright kit you can only use this mode for a minute or so, you're body not old enough to handle all of my powers yet,"** _ Kurama said. Naruto's body suddenly glowed a soft golden orange, black marking spreading all though out her body. She located Gato, on the other side of the island. The glow faded away, she looked towards Sasuke, the two nodded to each other in understanding and headed towards Gato's location with Naruto leading the way.

Arriving at Gato's hideout. The two stayed on the branch hidden from view by the leaves. They snuck into the base, making their way to Gato's office. The two search through all of Gato's files.

"Hey, dobe, I think I found something that might convince Zabuza to join us," Sasuke said as he handed her a black book with Gato's name on it. It turned out to be a diary, with his plans in it. It detailed how he was going to betray Zabuza and how he couldn't wait for Tazuna to die.

"Where did you find it?" Naruto asked.

"In a lock draw, over by the cabinet under a bunch of files," Sasuke replied. "Civilians hide stuff like this, as if a lock draw can keep people out."

"Why don't we sent that to Zabuza then as proof of Gato's betrayal," Naruto suggest.

"That's a better idea then anything we got so far. Maybe we should take his company from him as well?"

"Well he would lose his power but it would be a slow process. It's not like he would spend the money that he accumulated over the year all in one go."

"I know, but it'll be enough to cripple him for now. Until we get back to the Hokage with the evidence, there nothing we can do except for that. Gato has too much power in wave for anybody to arrest him, neither can we go to other nations so that he can be arrested. Our best course of action would be to cripple him financially, so that his actions will be limited. Then we go to the Hokage and give him all the evidence so that he may be arrested. We could kill him and be over and done with but I know you hate the thought of killing people and this is the best plan we have."

"Alright Sasuke, but let me sneak into their kitchen or something. I bought this laxative with me hopefully there won't be as many mercenaries that we have to fight."

"Why do you have laxative?"

"As a prankster I never go anywhere without my pranking kit, and laxative is part of that kit, dattebayo"

"Hn,"

"Don't just grunt teme, its genius," the two continued searching Gato's office eventually finding enough evidence against him to be convicted. They also found deeds to everything that he owns, it was idiotic of him to only put it in a safe in a temporary base, instead of somewhere more permanent where it was less likely to get lost, they took the documents as they exit the office.

The two made their way around the base eventually finding a kitchen. Naruto took out Laxative capsules and emptied it in every food that she could find, making sure that nothing look out of place and strange.

"With that much they'll be on the toilet for days," Sasuke commented.

"I know," Naruto said with a mischievous grin, Sasuke smirked at her as she continue to contaminate everything she could find.

"Alright we'll sneak into Gato's room via window, if there are any guards outside his window, we'll knock them out. We get Gato to sign these documents, and if he doesn't we'll threaten him until he does," Sasuke said. Naruto nodded agreeing to the plan. The two made their way outside, once outside Naruto located Gato's Chakra signature.

"I can't believe it, they don't even have people guarding the window," Naruto whispered.

"That's because they don't think like a shinobi dobe, they don't think that anybody will enter a second storey window," Sasuke replied.

The two entered through the window, noticing that there was nobody else in the room except Gato, sleeping on his bed, oblivious to everything. Sasuke moved closer to Gato, drawing out his kunai. He woke up Gato, by putting his hands over his.

"Don't scream and don't move otherwise your life will be forfeit," Sasuke said seeing Gato's frightened eyes. Sasuke started to move his hands away, upon seeing that he was about to scream, he put the kunai at Gato's neck.

"What did I say about not screaming," Sasuke whispered harshly.

"Now all you need to do is sign these," Sasuke continued.

"You're just a brat I bet you don't even have the guts to kill me, there's no way I'll sign those documents," Gato said seeing the documents for everything he own. Sasuke activates his sharingan, putting Gato in a genjutsu. The genjutsu show Gato signing different documents beneficial to him. Gato sign the documents Sasuke presented to him, unaware of what he was actually doing. After everything was signed Gato was put to sleep, thinking that the whole encounter was just a dream.

"I wonder how he would react when he realise that it wasn't a dream," Naruto said from where she stood within the shadows.

"Come on dobe, let's go before the sun rises," Sasuke said smirking in her direction.

* * *

The two manage to get back before dawn, the clones sensing that the original were back, headed out of the house to meet with them in the forest. The clones dispel themselves, leaving the original to head back to the house. They both went to bed hoping to catch as much sleep as possible.

It felt like only a second had passed that they had slept. Before Sakura woke them up with a shout of "Sasuke-kun, it's time for breakfast," and "Naruto-baka wake up, everybody is waiting for you!" despite the fact that Naruto proved not to be as idiotic as she seem in the academy, Sakura would always called Naruto an idiot, just out of habit. After everybody had breakfast the three genins and jounin made their way into the side of the house where there was water.

"Alright, since Naruto and Sasuke already taught you the tree walking exercise, I'll teach how to water walk," Kakashi said.

"Eh, sensei… Naruto and Sasuke already taught me that," Sakura said.

"Fine, what else did you guys start learning when I wasn't around," Kakashi asked.

"You're hardly around because you're always late," Naruto muttered. During the time that Kakashi was late, Naruto and Sasuke took it upon themselves to train Sakura so that she'll be even better at chakra control then she already was. They also started correcting her taijutsu, hoping that when Tsunade finally take her on as an apprentice that Sakura could learn much more than she did in the other timeline. Of course the two knowing nothing about healing they couldn't teach her anything regarding it, except for a few biology regarding the human body.

"Why don't you teach us some elemental jutsu sensei?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know your nature affinity though," Kakashi said.

"That's easy, teme has some chakra paper, hoping that we'll learn something from you. We don't know any other jutsu except for Katon jutsu."

"Alright let's test you're affinity," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Naruto and I already know ours, it's just Sakura," Sasuke said. _I can't believe it, Sasuke-kun actually cares for me._ Sakura thought. "I'm fire and lightning affinity, Naruto is wind affinity," Sasuke continued. Even though the two already mastered all five elements they didn't want Kakashi to be suspicious as to why they mastered all five elements even though they were only twelve.

"Here Sakura," Sasuke grunted.

"All you have to do is apply chakra onto it," Kakashi instructed. The paper crumble as Sakura applied her chakra to it.

"It seems you have Earth affinity," Kakashi said. The three genins began their training in their affinity. It wasn't until night fall that they all made their way inside.

* * *

It was night, that Naruto and Sasuke both snuck out of the house leaving a clone behind.

"Where do you guys think you're going?" Kakashi asked as he came out of the shadow.

"Sensei," Naruto said startle. _I can't believe that we didn't notice him, I guess we over estimated ourselves,_ both Naruto and Sasuke thought.

"Don't think I don't know what you're doing, sneaking out behind my back," Kakashi continued to say. _He caught us._

"Let me guess you too snuck away so that you can have some alone time with each other didn't you," Kakashi said. Both Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped at the comment. _His head is really in the gutter,_ Naruto thought. _Unbelievable, of all the things he could have come up with,_ Sasuke thought.

"I know that you two are in love, but that doesn't mean that you can sneak away like that. Even though you did, I really hope you two have been using protection," Kakashi said seriously. Both Naruto and Sasuke bushed bright red, hoping that Kakashi won't take it the wrong way. Apparently he did as he continued on, "I knew it! But at such a young age, I would have thought that you two would have waited until you were older, what would your parents say?" He asked dramatically.

"Come on, let's go back inside you two," Kakashi said as e hobble towards the house. The duo following close behind. Sasuke looked towards Naruto, catching her eyes he activated his Mangekyo Sharingan, entering Tsukuyomi.

"Alright, I think we should have our meetings like this if we're on a mission," Sasuke said.

"But you don't have the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, it'll ruin your eyes," Naruto said concerned.

"I know, but if I only use it briefly like this I won't be affected by the blindness as much," Sasuke replied.

"We should go see Yagura tomorrow night, otherwise it might be too late. The fight at the bridge would be in two days times," he continued.

"Next time we can't under estimate Kakashi, even though he's not a full strength yet,"

"I know we got overconfident, it was lucky that he thought that we were sneaking out for other… purposes," Sasuke said trailing off.

"He'll be suspicious, we'll have to be extremely careful," Naruto said. Sasuke ended the jutsu deactivating his sharingan. Pretending as if nothing happened the duo went to bed.

The next day repeated just like the last. It was finally night fall once again. The duo made a clone, just like they did a few nights ago. Suppressing their chakra they made their way out of the house via window 30 minutes apart from each other. The two met up outside the barrier.

"You're ready dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, let's do this, teme," Naruto replied. Together the two made their way to Kirigakure.

* * *

 **A/N** Sorry I didn't update last week, even though I usually do. Things are getting busy so I might not be able to update once a week, just as a warning to all the readers.


	7. Getting Things Done

I don't own anything obviously, it's fanficion after all

sorry for any mistake, I'm kinda tired right now.

* * *

The two time-travellers finally arrived at the outskirts of Kirigakure, with only half a day travel. The duo headed towards the village. Arriving at the entrance they were halted by two guards. One was large and muscular with shark-like teeth that seem to be common in Kiri. The other guard however was not as muscular as the first, with blue hair and the same shark-like teeth as the first. Both were wearing Kiri uniform indicating that they were chunnins.

"State your business?" The large guard asked.

"We're here to deliver a message to the Mizukage from the Hokage," the duo said getting straight to the point. The two guards looked at each other sceptically. Deciding that the two would be harmless, if not, then the Mizukage would easily kill them, the blue hair guard led the two genins to the Mizukage office. Navigating through the village was confusing in Kiri, as there was no organise way the different towers and different building were planned. Everything was surrounded by the mist which made it even worse to navigate in.

 _At least nothing really changed in the future, this should be easier than if we never been here before,_ Naruto thought looking at the Mizukage tower a few hundred meters in front of her. Reaching the tower they headed inside, straight toward the Mizukage's office. It wasn't long, until the two headed inside.

"You must be the messenger that the Hokage wrote to me about. The message only arrive here yesterday," Yagura said, sitting behind a desk that look twice as big as him.

"You look so young, almost as young as me, you also look like you're shorter and weaker than me as well. You must have it so rough as a jinchuuriki and a Mizukage, all that responsibly," Naruto said, tears and snot running down her face. Sasuke didn't bother telling her that he was much older than the both of them physically and mentally, and that he was much stronger than he looked, knowing that she was up to her usual antics.

 ** _"_** ** _This is just like the time that you two both met, in the past,"_** _Kurama said sighing._

"I'll have you know that I'm quite distinguish and older than I look," the youthful looking Mizukage said getting work up about Naruto's comment.

 _He must be really insecure or get this a lot to be this work up about something as trivial as one's own look,_ Sasuke thought watching the interaction.

"Moving on, what message do you have for me?" Yagura said turning serious, as he look at the two.

"Well, Mizukage-sama have you been in contact with anybody going by the name of Madara Uchiha?"

Yagura narrowed his eyes at the two, contemplating his next words. Deciding to answer with a question of his own he asked, "What do you know of him?" He signal discretely with his hands to send his ANBU away, an action that was not miss by the time travellers.

"There's something that we like to inform you about," Naruto started. "Now don't panic."

"What ar-" Yagura was cut off suddenly as a golden arm sot out of Naruto, heading towards Yagura and grabbing his wrist. Kurama pull both Isobu and Yagura into the second level of the bijuu consciousness where nobody could enter or have any influence except for the bijuu and their host.

"What is this place?" Yagura asked angrily as he look around, trying to find any danger. Spotting nothing that could potentially hurt him, except for the kyuubi and the blond girl that was in his office moments before. The kyuubi was by her side and the Sanbi was by his side giving him reassurance that if it came to a fight he had the bijuu to back him up. This meant that he could escape if worst came to worst.

 _"_ _Hey, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, partner of Kurama dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, introducing herself._

 ** _"_** ** _Kyuubi, this is the first time I seen you cooperate with your host and to tell the human your name. Have you gone soft?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _No, you overgrown turtle!"_** _Kurama shouted._ _ **"But there is something that we need to discuss,"**_ _Kurama continued._

 ** _"_** ** _What would that be, you never really bothered to keep in contact with anybody, always preferring to keep to yourself and you were always so cynical. So what changed?"_**

 _Naruto walked forward, raising her fist out for Isobu to pump. Isobu looking down towards Naruto notice her outstretch hand, misunderstood her intentions._

 ** _"_** ** _I'm not going to give you my chakra little girl,"_** _Isobu stated._

 _"_ _That's not what I want dattebayo," Naruto said angrily._

 **"** **Just pump her fist, then you'll understand,"** Kurama said.

 **"** **Fine,"** Isobu said, pumping his humanoid hands with hers. As his hands made contact with hers, memories of the future rushed into his head, showing him everything that had happened. Looking at her, Isobu couldn't help but feel pity for her, for everything that she lost. It reminded him of how he felt when the old man Sage of Six Paths' life came to an end.

"What is it Sanbi? What did she do?" Yagura asked

 **"** **Isobu, my name's Isobu,"** Isobu said earning a shock look from Yagura. **"We can trust her."**

"How would you know that?"

 **"** **She show me her memories, memories of the future of what could have been,"** Isobu said as he extend his hands out to Yagura for a fist pump, Yagura, knowing what he had to do, pump fist with Isobu. He was then shown memories of the future the same way as Isobu, causing him to go into a stupor, eyes showing vacancy. A few minutes later he was out of his stupor as he smiled at Naruto.

"I'll help you in any way I can Naruto-chan, for the sake of my people and everybody."

"There's also something else you need to know."

"What is it?"

"I think you might be the first person that they're aiming for, since it was so easy for Tobi to control you,"

"I'll take precautionary measure and make sure that their plans fail," Yagura said, a frown gracing his youthful face. "In the meantime, what are you going to do?"

"Well I think that you should try to warn any jinchuriki that you can possibly come into contact with about what's going on, making them aware of the dangers, while I'll try to warn any other that I might come into contact with as well. We'll meet up every week like this, in the bijuu mindscape, on Mondays if possible, as well as other bijuu and their host that have been warned about this. We'll try to foil their plan in any way possible."

"Agreed."

The two exit the bijuu mindscape and entered the real world. The two opened their eyes to see Sasuke looking around bored. Sasuke look at Yagura, noticing that he was out of the mindscape.

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked, keeping his eyes on Yagura.

"It's fine Teme," Naruto said. "Out of curiosity, how did you break out of Obito's control?"

"One of my subordinate Ao, saw that I was being manipulated and broke me out of Obito's control. Many had already suspected that I was being manipulated and when Ao confirmed it with his Byakygan, well… I was lucky that they broke the genjutsu over me," Yagura answered.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll see you during the chunin exam," Yagura said, waving goodbye to the two Konoha shinobi,

"I'll see you then dattebayo!" Naruto shouted, waving back at Yagura, standing at the entrance of Kiri. Sasuke kept going not brothering to look back.

"Do you know what they talked about? The Mizukage seems to be friendly with them in a few hours?" one of the guard asked his partner.

"No clue," the other answered, as confused as his partner.

* * *

Naruto grabbed on to Sasuke's hand, as they got near wave for Naruto to sense her hiraishin, the two teleported. They were near the clearing were team seven train making sure they masked their Chakra signature. The two swapped with their clones, as their clones dispelled the two release their chakra signature, making sure that Kakashi didn't get suspicious.

"Well dobe, everything seems to be going according to plan," Sasuke said.

"Yeah it's a good thing that it only took around six hours or so to get things done?" Naruto replied.

"To get what done?" Kakashi said, his eye curling downwards to show that he was smiling, not that he was genuine.

"Nothing important Kakashi, the dobe just didn't get the theory behind a jutsu and it took her around six hours to understand it," Sasuke said, coming up with a quick excuse.

"I still could have performed the jutsu in less time if I was doing it," Naruto said pouting, going along with Sasuke.

"You still need to learn the theory, these things are essential Naru. It's like the shadow clone that you learned, you know how to perform the jutsu, but you didn't even realise that your clone's memory go back to you."

"Yeah, whatever teme," Naruto said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Well, isn't this cute, you have pet names for each other, yet everybody thinks you're just insulting each other. That's clever, that way the enemy can't use you two against each other," Kakashi said, accepting their excuse. He was suspicious of them sneaking out last night and today where the two met up in the middle of nowhere, but he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt and confide in the Hokage when he goes back to Konoha, for now he would just have to keep watch over them.

Kakashi watched the two argue back and forth, wondering if all relationships were like this or is it purely a Naruto and Sasuke thing. If all relationship are like this, I'm so glad I'm not in one. Kakashi thought, walking away from the two.

* * *

"Why isn't Naruto here again?" Sakura asked nobody in particular.

"She's outside in the forest somewhere, probably pass out from Chakra exhaustion, I suspect with how much training she's done and abusing her clones like there's no tomorrow," Kakashi said.

 _I need to be training harder, out of all of us I put in the least amount of effort,_ Sakura thought looking down at her feet. _From now on I'll train harder and I'll be strong even if I pass out from chakra exhaustion._

"Don't do it Sakura, Naruto's used to the hard training," Sasuke said seeing Sakura dejected and bouncing back up with determination. "You need to gradually increase the level of training that you do, it could have severe consequences afterwards. You're improving and that's all that matters." Sasuke said hoping that it would persuade Sakura from doing anything reckless.

 _I'm definitely on the right track if Sasuke acknowledge that to me, he's never been this nice to me in the academy before,_ Sakura internally cheered.

"I'm going out to check on Naruto," Sasuke said walking towards the door.

"Make sure you don't give in to any urges Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said, his eyes curving downwards indicating that he was smiling.

Sasuke stopped at the door, turning around to look at Kakashi, he smirked. "I think I have more control then you, Kakashi, who I'm sure has been in an intimate relationship with your hands for a very long time." Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

"What does Sasuke mean Kakashi-sensei, does it mean that you really like your hands, and that they're really important to create hand-seals and is therefore important for performing jutsus," Sakura asked, innocently.

"Yeah something like that," Kakashi replied nervously, embarrassed to tell Sakura what Sasuke actually meant.

* * *

She sense Haku entered the clearing Naruto had been sleeping in the night previously. She knew that today was the day she met Haku, so she decided to sleep outside, making sure to keep as much the same as possible.

"Miss you should wake up you're going to catch a cold if you keep sleeping outside," Haku said gently shaking Naruto awake. Not that Naruto wasn't aware of her surroundings but she knew that she could trust Haku not to kill her while she was vulnerable.

Naruto opened her eyes to see Haku's face, even though they met before, it still surprised Naruto how pretty Haku looked.

"Wow, you're so pretty," Naruto said looking at Haku's face in awe.

"Oh no, I'm a guy," Haku replied with a light laugh.

"You kind of dress like a girl though," Naruto said looking at Haku's clothing. Instead of letting Haku answer, she continue to make conversation. "So, why are you out here so early in the morning?"

"I'm collecting herbs," Haku answered.

"Is somebody sick?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"Yes, my uncle hasn't been feeling well these past few days" Haku said coming up with a quick lie.

"Why don't I help you?" Naruto asked.

Ten minutes or so past before they began to talk again. Preoccupied with picking herbs and contemplating about each other to actually start up the conversation.

"You know, whenever my precious person was sick or injured, I would always try to make him feel better by cuddling with him and spending time together just the two of us," Naruto said softly, a loving smile gracing her lips, as she remembered the times Sasuke was injured during the fourth shinobi war. Even though there wasn't a lot of time on their hands, she would always try to make time for him, and when she was injured, even though there was only one time that she was in the hospital. She healed quickly physically, but that _event_ will always leave its scar on her mentally and emotionally.

"My precious person is very dear to me as well, he gives me a purpose to live and love him very much," Haku said. Haku glance at the sun noticing the position in the sky, looking at the basket full of herbs, deeming it sufficiently full, Haku bid Naruto farewell and returned to Zabuza.

"So how did it go?" Sasuke asked when Haku was out of earshot, jumping out of the tree he hid behind, suppressing his chakra and listening to the conversation.

"You know exactly how it went teme. I know you were listening," Naruto said turning around, giving Sasuke a peck on the lip she walked back to Tazuna's house, hoping breakfast was ready. Sasuke followed behind her, a small loving smile on his face, his focus on Naruto the whole time.

* * *

"Where have you two been? It's been more than 20 minutes, since I sent Sasuke out to look for you Naruto," Kakashi said eyeing them. "You two better not have done anything you weren't supposed to," Kakashi sigh as he look them over.

"Get your head out of the gutters Kakashi, I was just taking my time finding Naruto, and we took our time enjoying our walk," Sasuke answered sitting down and starting his breakfast.

 _I wish I gone for a walk with Sasuke, it would have been so romantic, cha_ Sakura thought eyeing Naruto jealously for her opportunity spending time with Sasuke. _No Sakura, Sasuke wouldn't care, I need to prove to him that I'm a strong and capable kunoichi, that way he would definitely acknowledge me,_ the more logical side of her thought.

* * *

That day was uneventful except for when one of Tazuna's workers quit. So were the next few days as the three train on their own nature manipulation. Kakashi wasn't the best of help when it came to training nature manipulation, but at least he knew some of the basics, that he could teach them theoretically and leave the three to their own devices.

The day of the battle on the bridge was fast approaching. Kakashi knew that Zabuza was healed by now and should be confronting them any day now, he just hoped that the training the genins done was enough so that they may at least survive the battle that was to come.

* * *

The day came when Team 7 battled the two missing nin, but unlike last time Naruto didn't sleep in, instead she left a few clones to deal with whatever thug that Gato employed. The three leaf nin plus Tazuna made their way to the bridge.

Upon arriving at the bridge unconscious body were strewn about at different points on the bridge. The mist around them started to thicken as Kakashi gave orders for everybody to get into position. The mist started to clear away as two shadow headed towards the leaf nin, knowing exactly who it was. The two shadows stop as they became recognizable through the mist.

"It's good to see you again Kakashi, I hope you have time to talk," Zabuza said as stood 100m in front of Kakashi. This, confused both Kakashi and Sakura as the two wondered exactly what the missing nin wanted.

* * *

 **A/N** I did not refer to Haku as a female or male because I don't know but if you have a preference then there will be a poll on my profile, or not depending on if I can figure it out that is, but if there aren't any well you know the reason, just leave a review instead. I don't what kind of love Haku feels towards Zabuza familial love or romantic love, I never really look too much into it that's why I kind of left it blank on what kind, i just know that Haku loves Zabuza for obvious reasons.

Reason Sakura doesn't get the innuendo, she's twelve, in my head twelves year old don't recognise that stuff, they're still innocent... probably... unless they had an older sibling who corrupt them.

Okay, I lied, since I said that I'd be gone for three or so weeks. obviously I've been gone for around 10 weeks or so give or take and for that I apologise, but I had good reasons. The reason is that I had others things that just took priority over my fanfiction and it often left me dead tired, not a good excuse I know but it did keep me busy, I also found some difficulty writing the chapter. I'm sure you can tell just look at how short it was compare to others. My last and final excuse was that...I was just being plain lazy last week.

Do you guys notice that even if I update there are other updates of the same chapter except with a few more notes and a few things changed. I wonder if you notice and if it bothers you, sorry if it does, I tend to come up with other stuff after I update.

I wonder if any body actually read the author notes? Mmm...well whatever.


	8. Getting Rid of Gato Forever

Sorry for spelling mistake and any other mistake I might have made.

* * *

Chapter 8

"So, what do you want Zabuza?" Kakashi asked, looking sceptically at the two missing nin.

"I might not have to kill the bridge builder you see," Zabuza reply.

"And why might that be?" Kakashi ask.

"Imagine my surprise when I found this left at my doorstep," Zabuza said holding up a small black book.

"What's that Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This, little girl is a diary, more specifically, its Gato's diary, or so it seem. Of course it could be a ploy to stop me as I doubt the diary would walk off on its own," Zabuza said waving the diary. "Anyway the diary states that Gato had no intention of paying me, but I don't know whether this is a fake, so you see I'm in a conundrum. Should I believe in the diary or not, so I suggest that we wait and if Gato is here by the end of the day then I won't kill the bridge builder and Gato will be the one who gets kill, but if he isn't here then I'll kill the bridge builder. I did inform Gato that I'll be here killing the old geezer, of course that's a lie unless he shows of course, that is, if he even shows up," Zabuza continue.

"Kakashi-sensei, are we really going to believe him?" Sakura asked, looking to Kakashi for guidance.

"Yeah I don't trust him he tried to kill me," Tazuna said eyeing the Zabuza and Haku suspiciously.

"I say we believe him, I don't think he'll lie about something like this. If he's lying then we can totally take him on, we beat him before we can do it again dattebayo!" Naruto said, making sure her voice was low enough that it won't be heard by the Kiri nin. "Plus we train really hard so we have grown stronger," Naruto added, showing everybody how determine she was.

"Maa, while I agree that you three have grown stronger, Zabuza has his accomplice fighting along-side him now, so we have to be careful, we don't know what his abilities are," Kakashi informed.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.

"Naruto, translate? You're the only one who seems to understand him," Kakashi asked.

"Sasuke agrees with sensei," Naruto said.

"How do you know that Naruto?" Sakura asked, showing a confuse face.

"Oh, it's because we're rivals," Naruto inform her.

"We're also best friends," Sasuke said.

"Ehh! Since when?" Sakura asked.

"For a while, it's just that nobody notice," Sasuke said, a bored look on his face. Kakashi thought that the whole interaction was funny, but he couldn't let his guard down as Zabuza was near and informed his team to keep their guards up.

"Hai," the two girl answered.

"Hn," was Sasuke only response, which Kakashi assume was a yes. The four Konoha nin and Tazuna watched Zabuza warily to making sure that he didn't attack them.

It wasn't long after their conversation that Gato and a large group of mercenary started showing up. Some of them look like they've seen better days, the others were clutching their stomach and trying to hide their discomfort and a few look so tired that they might fall over any time soon.

"They don't look like they're up to a fight," Kakashi said.

"They look sick," Naruto said.

"What's the meaning of this Zabuza, the bridge builder isn't dead yet," Gato exclaim.

"What are you doing here Gato?" Zabuza ask, already having an idea of why he was here.

"I thought that I would finish up what you started, but it seems that I would have to take care of you as well. You know I was planning on getting rid of you at the end of your battle so I won't have to pay you, much easier you see, plus you were expensive. It doesn't matter though, there's more of us than there is of you."

"You know if Gato wasn't planning on paying Zabuza, what's to say that he won't do the same to the rest of you?" Sasuke said smirking at the large crowd of mercenaries. The mercenaries all turn towards Gato, a furious expression on their faces. Gato started walking backwards as the mercenaries started advancing towards him.

"You know Gato, the kid does have a point. Were you even planning on paying us at all?" one of the mercenaries ask.

"I-I'll-I'll pay 10 t-t-times the agreed amount j-j-just get rid of them!" Gato shouted.

"Oh please, it's not like you can't take the money after he died," Naruto said.

"The kids do have a point Gato, so there's really no need for you is there?" another mercenary ask. There were screams and shouts as all the mercenaries ganged up on Gato and killed him.

"That's pretty anticlimactic," Sakura observed.

"Yeah," Naruto responded.

"Well, Kakashi it's confirm that I have no reason to fight with you after all," Zabuza said watching Gato getting kill by his own men.

"You're right, I see no reason to fight with you either, nor is it covered in our mission perimeter. After all we're only here to protect the bridge builder until the bridge is finish, we have no business with you," Kakashi answered.

"Maybe we should kill the mercenaries or at the very least hand them in, to see whether they have a bounty on their head."

"K-k-kill them, I don't know Sasuke-kun, doesn't that seem unnecessary," Sakura said.

"These things happen Sakura, maybe this will be a good time for you to witness something like this, where you're less likely to die and the danger minimise," Kakashi said.

"He's right little girl, in the shinobi world these things are common and it's better you get used to it now rather than later," Zabuza said.

"Wait a minute dattebayo, let's just hand them in. They may be worth more alive than dead after all," Naruto said.

"Good point, Naruto. Well let's round them up shall we and call the nearest Konoha outpost to take them away 'cause I'm not dealing with them," Kakashi said. Team seven with the help of Zabuza and Haku manage to knock out and round up all the mercenaries in only a few minutes, with all of them tied up. The group decide to dispose of Gato body by dumping in the ocean as there was no value to it like the others did.

"If that's all, I'm going to check out Gato hideout and grab whatever I can. I hope we don't see each other again," Zabuza drawl as he walked away with Haku trailing behind him.

"Bye Zabuza! Bye Haku!" Naruto chirp. Haku turned around to look at Naruto as he heard his name.

"So you knew it was me all along?" Haku ask as he took his mask off.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard to figure out," replied Naruto.

"Well, good luck to you Naruto-san." Haku said smiling softly. The two shushin away a second later leaving leaves behind.

"Where the hell do all those leaves come from?!" Naruto shouted pulling at her hair as everybody around her started laughing as the atmosphere was broken. Team seven and Tazuna turn around, hearing loud thundering footsteps of a horde of people.

"What happen to the thugs?" Inari ask as he caught sight of their tied up form.

"Well they're been taken care of, of course. I told you Inari there are heroes and heroes always get rid of the bad guys, just like I promise, so that means I'm a hero dattebayo," Naruto said, with a grin starching across her face.

"In your dreams dope," Sasuke tease with a slight upturn of his lips showing his amusement.

"Yeah, if anybody did most of the work then it's gotta be Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted out, convince in her ways.

"Hey! That's not true!"

"Maa maa, let's not fight over this, yeah? You're all giving me a headache," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"You mean I gather everybody and we came here for nothing," Inari bemoan.

"That's not true! Just the fact that you manage to gather everybody and you came here together really shows how united everybody is, and if you're united then I'm sure that nothing can ever pull you down," Naruto said as Inari nodded along, admiration showing in his eyes.

"Yeah, your right!" Inari shouted in glee, a full blown smile illuminating his face as well as the rest of the people.

A couple of days later the bridge was completed with the help of everybody. Before anybody realise it, it was time for team seven to depart the Land of Waves. During that time there was no sighting of Zabuza or his apprentice Haku. Gato's hideout was completely emptied out when team seven check it for any valuables, assuming that Zabuza took everything the team left the hideout as it was.

Everybody stood at the entrance of the bridge, all coming to bid farewell to the team that helped them in their time of need.

"Thanks to you the bridge was safely completed, but we will miss you very much, despite our rough start," Tazuna said.

"Take care, and thank you for all the help you provided," Tsunami said in a soft voice a small smile lighting up her face.

"Now, now, we'll come back to visit, so don't you worry," Naruto reassured. Inari lips started to tremble as he ask, "for sure?" causing Naruto own lips to tremble and bring tears to her eyes, which in turn cause Inari's eyes to water as well.

"You're going to miss us aren't you Inari. You know it's alright to cry so go ahead and cry," said Naruto stubbornly refusing to cry as she watch Inari do the same thing she did.

"I won't cry, but it's okay if you do," Inari cried out stubbornly. Knowing that neither will give in Naruto turned around with a quick goodbye passing through her lips. The two immediately started crying, tears heavily flowing from their eyes when Naruto turned signalling the start of their journey.

* * *

Omake

If the seal didn't work out straight away leading the two to random time periods.

The sound of sword clashing rang throughout the clearing. The battle had lasted for at least an hour, to the participant it seem as if the battle would never end.

 _I just want this war to end, to protect my clan, is that too much to ask?_ Madara thought as his kama locked with Hashirama katana. A flash of light appeared between them with a seal spreading out between their feet. Both their eyes close as the light blinded them, their arms came up to shield their eyes further from the light. The light died down and two figure appeared, one a women with long blond hair and whiskered cheeks, the other, a man who looked like Izuna with an Uchiwa symbol on the back of his shirt.

The two looked around, noticing their surroundings the man turn to his companion, "Naruto, what did you do?"

"Don't worry about it Sasuke I'm sure the seal can be fix and we can get out of here, no harm done!" Naruto shouted waving her hands around.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? What was that jutsu you used?" Madara asked glaring suspiciously at the two.

"Sasuke is that?"

"Yeah I think it is"

"We're really screwed aren't we?"

"Yeah," Sasuke answered softly as he look at Madara and Hashirama side by side.

"Look I don't know who you are or why you're wearing the Uchiwa symbol but you look just like Izuna despite the fact I've never seen you before," Hashirama said seriously as he point at Sasuke. "Which means," Hashirama turned and points at Izuna, "you've been up to something naughty and he is the result!" Hashirama exclaims loudly, with everybody gaping at him.

"Don't be an idiot!" Madara yelled, "The age don't match up."

"I'm not anybody's love child," Sasuke glared.

"Yeah, yeah we're from the future dattebayo," Naruto said, grinning. Seeing the grin all anybody, except Hashirama, could think of is, _it's Hashirama, there's another Hashirama._

"Naruto!"

"What? There's no point holding that information, look at how suspicious they are," Naruto gesture to everybody surrounding them.

"That not the point dobe, what if we change the slightest of events, how are we going to help people then?" Suddenly seal arrays appear below the two spreading further, until it stop before it reach the fighting Senju and Uchiha. The seal lit up, glowing brightly that it blinded everybody. As suddenly as the two appear the two disappear once more.

* * *

 **A/N**

Sorry I didn't update earlier? I don't plan the story so I make it up as I go along.

I don't know whether Christmas has past or not depending on time zone but Merry Christmas anyway. I hope you have/had a great time with your friends and family.


End file.
